The Frontier
by Dakota Kid
Summary: Total AU. Elliot and Olivia in the old west times, come on you know you wanna read it. Just click on it. How far will it go? Your reviews will dictate!
1. The Meeting

**Currently Untitled**

**Ok--this is a total AU and the first thing that I have written in a while. For some background on it...This story is set in the old west, don't ask me which state cause I don't know right now. Elliot is a former sheriff who quit after his wife is killed by raiding indians. He quit sheriffing because he wanted to raise his son. Of course it has to be EO (because there is no better pairing). Olivia is a young woman working in her grandfather's general store where of course she meets Elliot. Please R&R like I said this is the first fic I have written for quite some time and my 1st non-song fic. I like to hear what ya'll have to say as long as it is nice or your giving me good ideas or suggestions on how to change things for the better. **

**As always- I don't own SVU that damn Dick Wolf does. I'm only responsible for Ethan, Oliver and Emily and Granddad Percy.**

Elliot Stabler looked at his young son, 8 year old Ethan seated next to him in the wagon as they drove towards town and thought of how different his life had been four years previous. He had been the sheriff of Rock Springs, had his beautiful wife Kathy and then 4 year old Ethan and another baby on the way. Life had been good, they had the farm and while it had worried Elliot living away from town and forcing his wife to spend long hours alone. His greatest fears had been confirmed that fateful day four years ago, Elliot had returned home from a long wild night in town to find his four year old, alone and crying hiding in the hay mow of the barn. When he went into the garden he found Kathy, the ground black around her where her life blood had seeped out. Renegade indians had raided their home and murdered his wife. Elliot was still amazed that they hadn't found Ethan and taken him or killed him as well. It was Ethan that pulled Elliot from his thoughts.

"Pa. Pa. Pa." the boy had been saying for several minutes trying to get his fathers attention.

"What Ethan?" Elliot said, he didn't care for it when his son repeated himself repeatedly.

"When we get to town can I go down and see Emily and Oliver?"

"We'll see son." was Elliot's reply. Emily and Oliver were the new sheriff, John Munch's children. John had come to town with his wife and family after Elliot had given up his badge. John and Casey were a wonderful couple and Elliot enjoyed spending time with John and his son enjoyed spending time with their children.

Olivia Benson had just moved to Rock Springs a few weeks ago to work in her grandfather's store. After her grandmother's death her grandfather had been alone and then Olivia had lost her mother and she had felt that she hadn't had a lot of choice. She knew that if she wanted to remain a respectable woman she would have to board that train and then the stage and go to her grandfather in Rock Springs. It was on her fourth week with ther grandfather that she looked up and saw him. His eyes shaded by the broad brimmed brown hat and the little boy seated next to him. Olivia didn't see a lady with them but knew from experience that the lack of a lady with them didn't mean their wasn't a wife. She busied herself behind the counter and tried to stay invisible as she listened with dropped eyes to her grandfather greet the pair. "Hello Elliot and Ethan." Percy Benson greated his newest customers.

"Hello Mr. Benson" the boy greeted.

"Percy." the man named Elliot said. "How business been?"

"Oh, real fine. Say, I would like to introduce you to someone. This is my granddaughter Olivia." Percy said. "Olivia come over here and say hello."

Obediently Olivia moved down the counter and came face to face with the bluest eyes she had ever seen, two pairs of the bluest eyes she had ever seen to be precise as his son's eyes matched his own. "Yes granddad?"

"Olivia, dear, this is Elliot Stabler and his son Ethan. Elliot is a local farmer and a good customer as well."

Elliot offered his hand to Olivia and she took is gracefully. The moment her soft skin touched his rougher palm she felt an odd tingle in her hand that lasted well after they ended the contact. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Stabler." Olivia said.

"Like wise." Elliot said. He was still looking at her eyes, those deep brown pools were enough to get lost in . He was so caught up in looking at her that he didn't even hear weather or not his son replied politely as he had been taught. He only heard his first thoughts of Olivia rolling around in his head, She's beautiful. Then he felt, traitourous, he shouldn't be having thoughts like that about a woman who was not his wife.

He pulled himself back to the present and turing away from Olivia said to Percy. "I need my normal supplies and I guess give the boy here a licorice whip."

Olivia watched as Elliot avoided further eye contact with her and began hauling his supplies out to his wagon as her grandfather placed the items on the counter. She moved down the counter and pulled out one of the long black licorice whips out of one of the candy jars. Ethan was already there, staring wide eyed at all the colorful candies that were in the jars lining the counter. "Your father ordered this for you." she said as she handed it over the counter. The boy looked at his father and watied for his nod of approval before taking the whip out of Olivia's hand.

"Thank you Ms. Benson." the boys said politely.

"Your welcome." Olivia responded.

She watched as the boy went back to his father and then said, "Pa can I go over to Emily and Oliver's now?"

"I suppose, but don't stay long. We have work to do at home." Elliot said.

Olivia watched him through lowered lashes as he continued to load his supplies. When he finished he said good bye to her grandfather and then came down the counter to where she stood.

"It was nice to meet you ma'm." he said. He revealed his eyes again as he had removed his hat.

"As it was you sir. Please come again." Olivia said.

"I will. Thank you." Elliot said. He turned on his heel and went out the door. Olivia watched him through the door as he made his way across the street to the sheriff's office. He grandfather brought her out of her thoughts.

"Elliot used to be our sheriff, Livie."

"What made him quit?" Olivia asked still looking out the door.

"Well about four years ago he lost his wife to an indian raid and he felt that he was better needed at home with his boy."

"How sad." Olivia said. "That poor man and boy."

"Yeah Elliot is doing a lot better now than he was at first. I think having that boy around helps him a lot. We were all suprised that the renegades didn't pack the boy off. No one still knows how he stayed hidden from them so well." Percy said.

"Oh granddad that is such a sad story."

**Ok kids time to hit the little button and let me know what you think. I need to know if I should keep coming up with more ideas. So PLEASE R&R! Oh and if you have any good ideas for a title please throw them my way the winner gets something, I don't know what but something.**


	2. A Conversation with John

**Ok kids- thanks for the great reviews, they have encouraged me to continue this. This is chapter two and this story still has no title so please, please, please if you have an idea let me hear it so that I can use it. Thanks!**

After Elliot left the general store he walked across the street to see how John was holding up. John was a little older than Elliot but the two had always gotten along well as did their children. "Hello John." Elliot greeted as he strode through the door.

John stood when Elliot came through the door. "Well, Elliot, long time no see."

"Yes, it has been a while. How are Casey and the children?" Elliot asked.

"Fine, fine. Where's Ethan at?"

"I'm suprised you didn't see him running by. As soon as I let him he took off to your house to see Emily and Oliver." Elliot replied.

John grunted, "I've been buried in paperwork since the weekend, it was kind of wild around here you know."

"No I hadn't heard, cowboys in town again already?" Elliot asked, recalling his days as sheriff.

"Oh a few but we have a while before they come in full force. No but old Bill Wallace was in town and he was feeling ornery. I had to lock him up until this morning and then the judge let him loose with a fine."

"Well I certinly don't miss it." Elliot said.

"Well lets have a cup of coffee." John offered.

The men were on their second cup when John's wife and children and Ethan walked in. "Pa, I shared my licorice whip with Emily and Oliver." Ethan said the minute he saw his father setting there.

This caused Elliot to give Ethan a look that instantly quited him and reminded him that children were to be seen and not heard.

"Elliot, how are you?" Casey said, laying a hand on his arm.

"Fine Casey. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Did John tell you our news?"

"No, what would that be?" Elliot said looking from his friend to and then back to his wife.

"We're expecting another little one this fall."

"Well congratulations." Elliot said. "That's wonderful to hear."

Casey then said to John, "Dear if your going to come home for lunch today it's ready. Elliot, would you and Ethan like to join us?"

"No thank you. We need to be going. I'm hoping that I can get into the field today and get some of the crops planted and then tomorrow Ethan and I have to ride out and check the stock."

"Well is certinly sounds like the two of you stay busy enough." John said, rising.

"Yes, we do. Thanks for the coffee John. If you and Oliver ever come hunting out our way please stop in."

"Thanks we will." John said.

They stepped out on the board walk and Casey took her husband's arm, and ushered her children ahead of them. "It was good to see you Elliot and you too Ethan."

"Yes you two Casey, John, children."

"Bye Emily and Oliver." Ethan said, piping up again after his father had reprimanded him earlier.

The pair made their way back to their wagon and once Elliot had climbed up and took the reins he looked into the store just to see if he saw her. He didn't but that didn't keep him from thinking about her the whole way home. He had had a profound reaction to meeting her that morning, it was the first time since the death of his wife that a woman had stirred his blood and made him take notice. He was also suprised that the first thing he had noticed had been her eyes. They were large and brown and reminded him of a doe deer. Not that he would ever make that comparision to her face but it was still one that he found running through his mind.

"Pa."

"Hmm."

"Ms. Benson sure is nice huh."

"Seems to be."

"Pa."

"Hmm."

"Thanks for the candy."

"Your welcome son. You deserved it, you've been working hard for me since school let out."

"Pa."

"Yes, Ethan."

"When are we going to town again?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was just wonderin'." Ethan said.

Olivia had been standing unnoticed around the corner when Elliot and Ethan left that afternoon. She had also seen Elliot looking into the store and wondered if he was looking for her. _That's silly._ she thought to herself. _Why would a handsome man be looking at me? Me, plain Olivia Benson._ Olivia almost laughed out loud to herself but didn't feel like explaining to her grandfather why she was suddenly taken with fit of laughter.

"Granddad?" she called, "Lunch is ready."

"Ok. Oh Livie, this looks wonderful. Thank you so much dear." her grandfather said as he came into eat his lunch. He always closed the store for an hour at noon so that he could eat in peace and quiet.

"Your welcome granddad. I know it isn't much but I'm afraid my cooking skills are not up to par with Gram's."

"Livie, dear you did just fine. Your grandmother always said that it was easier to cook for a hardworking man that you love."

"Well I don't expect that will be happening for me anytime soon granddad." Olivia said. She could think of a man though, one with dark hair and deep blue eyes and a little boy who was his minuture.


	3. Just a Day in the life

**Ok here is chapter 3. I really have no idea where this story is going and I don't know if I will keep trying to name the chapters but for now that is easier because this story does not have a title yet. Again thank you thank you for the reviews and any and all ideas are always welcome. **

**Chapter 3**

**As always I don't own these characters that damn Dick Wolf does. **

Olivia rose early the next morning and was disturbed that she had spent the night dreaming of a man that she had only just briefly met. She also dreamed about that little boy. He had looked so eager for female attention yeasterday when he had been in the store. She also found herslf wondering when she would see the pair again. She put her long skirts on and buttoned up her shoes then went down the stairs to fix her grandfather breakfast. At twenty-five she would have expected that she would be married, fixing breakfast for her husband and children not her elderly grandfather.

Elliot hadn't slept well at all the night before, he had kept thinking of the girl in the general store from the day before. Olivia, he liked the way her name sounded to his ear. He sat on the bed and pulled on his boots and pulled the straps of his suspenders up over his shoulders once he stood. He looked out the window and the sun was just rising over the hills. He would go milk the cow and then come in and fix breakfast for himself and Ethan. He knew that he should be making Ethan get up and milk the cow but the boy had worked hard yeasterday so he would let him have the luxary of sleeping in a little later this morning.

Elliot was in the barn stripping the last of the milk from the cows udder when Ethan and their dog Rusty came into the barn. Of course Ethan was barefoot as it was summer and Elliot saw no reason for the boy to wear shoes. "Mornin Pa." he greeted.

"Mornin son." Elliot said, standing with the full milk pail and hanging the milk stool over the fence. "I'm going to go strain the milk will you turn the cow loose for me and gather a few eggs."

"Yes Pa." Ethan said obediently. He went about the chores his father had assigned them. Elliot took the full milk pail and headed to the house. Once there he strained the milk and covered it with a clean cloth. Then he began to fry the salt pork and waited for the eggs that Ethan would hopefully find. Elliot hated to cook but it was a necessary evil. He had thought four years ago that his life was perfect. He had been 22 years old and had a son, wife and another child on the way. He never would have imagined that he would cooking his own meals and raising his son alone. Yeasterday he had had the first awareness of a woman in four years. Not that the ladies in town hadn't tried to get his attention but he had just ignored them until yeasterday.

Lost in his thoughts Elliot was not paying attention and grabed he frying pan down to close to the stove, burning his fingers. "Ouch." he said as the hot skillet touched his work roughened skin.

"Pa, are you ok?" Ethan asked coming through the door his shirt full of eggs that he had gathered from their few chickens.

"Fine son."

"Pa."

"What Ethan?"

"I think we need a ma around here."

"Since when?" Elliot asked. That was all he needed was Ethan getting the idea that Elliot needed to get married.

"Yeasterday, I heard Ms. Casey talking about how it was about time you stopped livin by yourself and found a new wife. She said that I needed a mother."

Elliot looked at his son, his hair needed a cutting and the patches that Mrs. Johnson from down the creek had put on his pants needed patches. His shirt also had a tear in it. Elliot looked down at his own clothing and found it in need of repair as well. He looked around their house and discovered that things had not changed in the four years that they had been there alone. "So, did Ms. Casey have a solution to our problem?" Elliot asked trying to concel a grin.

"Nope, but I have a suggestion Pa." Ethan said.

"What would that be?"

"Why don't you court Ms. Benson, she seemed awful nice."

"Ethan..." Elliot said, his tone sounded warning. "You don't court someone a day after you meet them. I knew your mother my whole life and I still had to court her for two years before we married."

"Well, Pa, you know Emily told me yeasterday their doing that picnic box auction at church again comin' up here soon, and then whoever buys the box get to eat lunch with that gal. You could buy Ms. Benson's box and kind of use that to ease into the courtin'." Ethan said, a smile on his young face.

"Ethan, answer this question, why was Emily telling you about this?" Elliot asked. Was an 8 year old already trying out her feminine wiles on his son?

"Cause, she told me that her Ma said that she could make a box to take since some of the other girls were doing the same thing and she wants me to bid on it so I can get what she makes."

"Oh really. Don't you think your a little young for something like that?" Elliot asked.

"Oh, no sir. I've been savin' to buy her box."

"Really."

"Yes sir. I have that money that granddad and grandmother sent from Boston for my birthday."

"Hmm. I thought you were going to use that for something else, like the saddle you've been wanting." Elliot said.

"Naw, I can always save up more money, I think I best buy Emily's box at the social."

"Alright. When is this social? Maybe we won't be able to go. We have crops to put in and livestock to tend you know." Elliot said.

"Next, Sunday Pa. Right after church."

"I suppose we can try to go then. It is a sin to work on the Lord's day." Elliot said.

At breakfast that morning, Percy said to Olivia. "So what do you plan to make for the lunch box social after church next Sunday my dear?"

"I hadn't planned on making anything granddad. Why?"

"Well how else are you supposed to meet the fine young men of Rock Springs if you dont't attend the church lunch box social?" Percy asked his granddaughter. Then he laughed, a deep hearty sound to Olivia's ears.

"At the store granddad. Besides who said that I wanted to meet the fine young men of Rock Springs?" Olivia responded.

"Well my dear, I guess I took for granted that my only grandchild would want to get married and give me some more grandchildren to prattle on my knee in my old age." Percy said, looking over the tops of his half spectacles at Olivia.

"Oh, granddad, I guess I can make something for the church social. What would be appropriate?" Olivia asked.

"Fried chicken, biscuits, a jar of lemonade." Percy said. He planned to buy the widow Hansen's lunch box as he did every year. He hoped that one of the nice, respectable young men in the area would buy Olivia's box and he certinely hoped that the Boyd brothers stayed home that day. They always seemed to show up and cause trouble for everyone.

"That sounds fine to me. When is this again?"

"Next Sunday so you have a whole week to come up with ideas on what to prepare. Maybe the young man who buys your box will be a fitting suitor." Percy said.

"Granddad." Olivia said. "I don't want to see any match making for me on your part do you understand?"

"Yes dear." Percy said. He understood perfectly well but it didn't mean that he would take heed to his granddaughters words. He would do as he wanted and planned to do a little matchmaking between her and one Elliot Stabler.

**Ok so what do you think. Please press the little button now and leave your comments as long as their nice or helpful. Like I've said before my ego can't take rude comments. Again thanks for all the sweet reviews, they've all made me smile and thanks for the title suggestions, I appreciate the help! Thanks!**


	4. Church Picnic

**Ok kids. First off I want to thank Kelly of the Midnight Dawn, OneTreeFan, Sweet4Stabler & SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe and all the others who have reviewed. You guys ROCK! Here is chapter 4, wow 4 chapters in two day who'dve thunk it.**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: That damn Dick Wolf owns the characthers not me!**

The week before the church lunch box social passed quickly and that Sunday morning dawned bright, beautiful and warm. "Say Pa." Ethan said as he came down the stairs tying his string tie, "Do you think that we could go swimming this afternoon? After the social and all."

"We'll see Ethan." was Elliot's only response. He hated getting dressed up and he hadn't been much for attending church since his wife had passed on but he went because Ethan needed to go and all the things he did were ultimately for Ethan. "I thought that you would want to go and play with Emily and Oliver this afternoon."

"Well since I plan to buy Emily's box I figured then maybe Oliver and I could go down to the swimmin' hole and swim."

"I see. Well, like I said, I'l think about it." Elliot said. "Now hurry and eat your mash so we can make it to town for services. I'm going to go milk the cow."

Elliot walked to the barn, his foot steps feeling heavy. He had already decided that if Ms. Benson was at the church social he would try to buy her box, if she wasn't then he would cut his losses and go and eat at the cafe while Ethan ate with Emily, granted he got her box boughten. He pushed the cow into her stanction, grabbed the milk pail and stool. He quickly milked the cow and then hitched up their buggy. He didn't feel it appropriate to take the wagon into town for church services and if he saw Ms. Benson and bought her lunch box well then he felt that he needed to have the buggy to take her out in rather than his rough old ranch wagon.

When he finished milking the cow he carried the milk pail to the house and strained the milk and then called for Ethan. "Ethan it's time to go."

Ethan desecended the stairs and came to stand before his father for inspection. "Did you wash your face and hands and behind your ears?"

"Yes sir." Ethan replied.

"Son, where are your shoes?"

"Pa, they don't fit, they're to tight." Ethan said, looking down at his own bare feet.

"I see. I suppose you didn't say anything because it was summer and you always run bare foot?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I suppose we can stop and see if Mr. Benson could sell us a pair of boots for you, so you don't have to go to a church social in your bare feet. Now go get in the buggy so we can get going."

"The buggy. Oh, wow, Pa, we haven't used the buggy in a long time." Ethan said, dashing out the door.

The pair drove to town in relative silence, Ethan only asking his father a few questions about things that he saw along the road. When they arrived in town they drove directly to the general store and Elliot hoped it was open. He could not and would not take his son to church in his bare feet. When they arrived at the store they found the door open but no one around. They stepped in and Elliot called out. "Hello? Percy?"

Olivia was in the back working on frying a chicken, making a potato salad and lemonade. She heard someone come in and call out. "Just a moment!" she said from the back. She finished what she was doing, wiped her hands and went out to the front.

When she saw Elliot and Ethan she said, "Oh, Mr. Stabler. What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"My boy here needs some boots."

"Oh, yes, right over here." Olivia said. She held her hand out to the boy and he took her hand instantly and she lead him to the shelves that held the boys boots. They looked at the shelves and then Olivia took down a pair of high topped black boots. "Here try these on, they look like they should fit."

Ethan sat down on the floor and pulled on the boots. Then he looked at his father. "They fit Pa. Can I have them?"

Elliot looked embarassed at how forward his son was being. "Yes son. Please thank Ms. Benson and then I'll go pay for them."

"Thank you, Ms. Benson for your help." Ethan said after he stood.

"Go out to the buggy son, I'll be there shortly."

"Yes sir."

Olivia had moved towards the front counter and wrote up a ticket for the boots. "That will be five dollars."

"Five dollars. It seems the last time I bought Ethan shoes they only cost me two." Elliot commented.

"Yes well the cost of things keeps going up. I'm sorry Mr. Stabler."

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about Ms. Benson. I was just commenting."

"Oh. Are you going to the church social?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, are you?" was Elliots reply.

"Yes, granddad and I plan on going as soon as the chicken is done. Oh the chicken! I hope I haven't burned it. I'm sorry Mr. Stabler I must go and check on it." Olivia said and run out of the room.

Elliot could only stare at her retreating back, then he went out to the buggy. Ethan sat waiting for him. "Gee Pa, what took so long?"

"I was just speaking with Ms. Benson. Are you ready to go to the church?"

"Yes sir. I saw Mr. John and Ms. Casey headed that way already."

"Good, then I'm sure they saved us a spot with them to set." Elliot said as he picked up up the reins and clucked to the horse.

A few minutes later they were seated with John Munch and his family waiting for the service to begin. Elliot was not sure how it happened but he was aware of Olivia Benson the moment she walked into the church. He could feel her presence as well as if she had touched him. He kept his eyes straight ahead as she passed and then he allowed his eyes to follow her as she and her grandfather made their way to the second pew from the front. Elliot thought that she looked beautiful in her brown skirt and cream colored blouse. Elliot thought that the brown of the skirt matched her eyes. She also looked very fashionable and Elliot could tell that her dress was not one that had been sewn at home but rather bought in a fancy store in the city. Her hat he found amusing as it was made of straw with a flat brim and a long brown ribbon around the crown. He turned his own hat in his hands and looked down.

Olivia could feel his eyes on her as she passed to the front of the church with her grandfather. Her lunch box she had left in their surry to wait until after services. She hoped that he was enjoying what he was seeing because he was making her almost uncomfortable.

The pastor started the service and shortly thereafter released the children to Sunday school. Elliot watched as Ethan went with Emily and Oliver to go outside and listen to the children's story. He stood and sang the hymns with the rest of the congregation and he was certain that it was only her sweet, clear voice that he could hear.

Once services ended they all moved outside and the men congregated around a wagon to wait for the lunch box auction to begin. When it started each lady brought her box up and stood there and held it while it was auctioned off. The lucky man to purchase each box then went and picniced with the lady. Most men were respectful of the married ones and allowed the husbands to buy their wives boxes but when a single lady came up the men all clammored to be the highest bidder. Elliot and Ethan were no different. Ethan ended up going to almost four dollars to win Emily Munch's lunch box but the boy came away victorious and smiled as he and Emily went off to set with John, Casey and Oliver under a tree.

When Olivia's box came up she nervously made her way to the front of the group and stood there while the auctioneered auctioned off the box. She could see Elliot bidding on the box against another man, a man with scraggly hair and beard and whom didn't look like he ever set foot in a church. Finally the auctioneer called, "Going once, going twice, sold to Elliot Stabler for eight dollars." (A/N 8 bucks was a lot back then like 100 now) Elliot grinned as he stepped forward to offer Olivia his arm and take his lunch box.

"Thank you for buying my box." Olivia said as she took Elliot's arm.

"Your welcome. I want to stop by my buggy and pick up the picnic blanket that I brought along for the occasion." Elliot said.

"Oh, where you feeling lucky today Mr. Stabler?"

"No. I didn't plan on buying anything really but when your box came up I took the chance." Elliot said and smiled at her for the first time.

Olivia thought to herself that he looked nice when he smiled, it softened his face and made him look so much younger. She thought of commenting on it to him but then kept her thoughts to herself. She followed him to a shaded spot in the grass along the bank of the creek that ran by the church.

"Does this spot suit you Ms. Benson?" Elliot asked, spreading the blanket on the ground.

"Yes, Mr. Stabler, this suits me just fine."

They sat down and Olivia began to unpack their lunch. "I hope you liked fried chicken and potato salad."

"Oh yes, very much. This looks really good, the best meal I've seen in a long time." Elliot replied. He looked to where his son sat with Emily Munch and smiled to himself. What a pair those two made.

"I'm glad to hear that Mr. Stabler. That makes me feel a lot better. I'm afraid a few pieces got a little burned this morning when I went out front."

"No problem Ms. Benson. It was my fault anyway."

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing. Elliot hadn't laughed much in the past four years and on the way home that evening he felt he had a lighter heart. "Did you have a good time today son?" he asked Ethan who was dozing on the seat next to him.

"Yes, Pa. Emily cooked a wonderful meal for her lunch box. It was the best I've had in a long time." Ethan said. "How was that chicken you had with Ms. Benson?"

"Really good. I enjoyed it very much."

"Are you gonna court her pa?"

"That's a little forward for a boy your age isn't it?" Elliot asked, giving his son a pointed look from under the brim of his hat.

"I was just wonderin Pa. You seemed happier today than you have in a long time." Ethan said.

Elliot thought about the deep words coming from his eight year old son, words of a man coming from a boy. "I'm glad you noticed son. I did have a good time today but one day of enjoyment doesn't mean that I'm going to court Ms. Benson."

"Well I plan to court Emily when I get old enough." Ethan said.

The comment took his father by surprise and caused him to laugh out loud. "Ethan I don't think you need to worry about courting for a few more years." then he laughed again.

"Well, I'm just thinkin' ahead Pa." Ethan said, sliding down on the seat. "Something you should be doin Pa. Think ahead, just a little, think about askin Ms. Benson to go on another picnic someday soon."

Elliot didn't answer his son, as he was not going to repsond to his pleading but that night after the chores had been done and Ethan tucked into bed, Elliot lay alone and thought about his day with Olivia and the enjoyment he had taken at being in her company. Maybe his son was right, maybe he did need to go back to courting and find another wife. It wasn't that it hadn't been long enough, four years was a long time to go without adult companionship. He knew other widowers who had waited less time to remarry and get back to their lives. Elliot turned toward the window and looked out at the moon. He often wondered if Kathy was up there watching him and Ethan and what she thought of him picnicing today with Olivia. That was how he had come to think of her in his mind was as Olivia. He thought that it was a beautiful name, full of grace and strength.

Olivia was thinking of Elliot that night as well. She lay in her bed and wondered if he was thinking about their day. It had been a wonderful time and Olivia wondered if he would call again or if he would leave it at their one picnic together. She knew it was silly and girlish of her but she hoped that he would call again and soon. She had heard some of the young women talking about a dance on the fourth of July here in town. She hoped that she would see Elliot before then but she knew if she didn't that it would be nice to see him again that night. She bet that he was a wonderful dancer and she already knew that he was handsome, what a glorious thougt to be seen on the arm of a handsome man at a town dance and social. Olivia could just imagine it and she fell asleep with those thoughts rolling through her mind.


	5. One Step Closer

**Hey kids. Wow I am up to chapter 5 when this story popped into my head the other day I never thought it would get this out of control. I know I am probably driving everyone nuts by not allowing El and Liv to fall madly in love but this thing takes time. I hope you like the new chapters that are up 3 & 4 and now dang here is 5. Keep the reviews coming my goal is to see 100 reviews on this and it will be longer than the other things that I have written. I will be adding a lot today and then I'm gonna be busy but don't loose faith in me as I will be back with more!**

Olivia watched out the door everyday and looked up everytime she heard a wagon creak its way into town. Each time she looked up she hoped to see Elliot and Ethan Stabler but each time she was disappointed to see that it was only another farmer and his wife. This continued for the two weeks left in June until one hot day a few days before the fourth of July dance Olivia heard horses trot up to the hitching rail. She didn't look up this time, expecting it to only be some of the cowboys that had begun to frequent town on a more regular basis. Then she heard foot steps on the hard wood floor and to keep from being rude she looked up and said, "Hello."

She was taken by surprise to look up into the blue eyes of Elliot Stabler. "Hello Ms. Benson."

"Hello Mr. Stabler. Hello Ethan."

"Ms. Benson." Ethan greeted.

Then Elliot said to Ethan, "Ethan why don't you run down to Oliver and Emily's and play a while. I'll be down to pick you up shortly."

"Yes, sir." Ethan said and turning on his heal ran out the door. "Bye Ms. Benson!" he called over his shoulder remember his manners.

"How have you been Ms. Benson?"

"Fine, and you Mr. Stabler?"

"I've been well." Elliot replied. "Ms. Benson, I came in here today with the intention of asking you a question."

"Oh, well what would that be?" Olivia asked. She tried to keep the excitement out of her voice because she was almsot sure that Elliot was there to ask her to the 4th of July dance.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me on the 4th of July and then attend the dance with me." Elliot asked. Then he stood there, trying hard not to hold his breath as he waited for her reply. Then as a last minute thought he said, "If you already have a suitor calling please just tell me and I'll leave you be, Ms. Benson."

"No, no, there's no suitor calling. I would love to go to dinner and the dance with you Mr. Stabler. What time shall I be expecting your call?" Olivia asked. It was all that she could do to keep herself from dancing around the room and grabbing him and kissing him. She knew that that would be unlady like of her and she would never dream of doing it but her emotions wanted her too.

"Would six o'clock in the evening be alright?" Elliot asked.

"That would be fine." Olivia said. Now she had to decide what to wear, why she was happy that he hadn't waited any longer to stop by and ask her. "Would you like to come to the setting room for a glass of lemonade, Mr. Stabler?"

"That sounds fine, Ms. Benson." Elliot said. He allowed her to lead him to the back where she and her grandfather lived behind the store. She lead him to a small setting room and offered him a seat and then he watched her as she retreated to the kitchen. A few minutes later she bustled in with a tray that held a frosty pitcher of lemonade, glasses and cookies.

Olivia served him and then sat in the chair opposite his. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Stabler."

"As it is you Ms. Benson." Elliot replied. He wondered when they would get beyond the formality of the Mr and Ms bit and begin using each others first names. His question was answered with Olivia's next words.

"Please call me Olivia. I can't bear to be called Ms. Benson."

"Alright, then please call me Elliot." Elliot said.

The two finished their lemonade and cookies and then Elliot rose. "Well I'm sorry to eat and run but I must go get Ethan."

"What do you plan to do with Ethan during the dance?"

"He'll go stay with the Much children. I doubt that John and Casey will be in attendance. That is the one downfall of being the town sheriff you have to patrol all the social events rather than attend them."

"You sound as if you know first hand how that works Elliot." Olivia stated.

"I do. I was the sheriff until four years ago I came home to my ranch to find my son scared and crying and my wife murdered by raiding indians. It was then that I decided that I needed to get my priorities straight and look after my son and ranch and give up the lawman's way of life."

"I see." Olivia said.

"I'll call for you on the fourth at six." Elliot said and made his way out the door. He knew that he had left abruptly but he didn't want to answer any more questions at the time about his former life with Kathy and Ethan. If he was going to move on then he had to put those thoughts out of his head. It seemed to him that he was moving on, however slowly, he had asked Olivia if he could escort her to dinner and the dance and that would be enough to get the ladies of the town talking and he and Olivia would be paired in their minds if they weren't all ready. He thought about stopping by John's office and then thought better of it. He needed to get back to the ranch so he went directly to John and Casey Munch's home and went to the door.

Emily the Munch's daughter answered the door. "Hello Mr. Elliot. Are you looking for Ethan?"

"Hello Emily. Yes is he here?"

"Yes, he's out back with Oliver. Please come in and I'll go get him."

Elliot followed the girl into the house and was met by Casey. "Why Elliot! What a surprise. I didn't expect to see you for a while."

Elliot smiled and aske, "Why? I only went to the general store and told Ethan that I would pick him up here shortly."

"Oh, well I was just under the impression that maybe you had come to do some courting. Really, Elliot it is way past time for you to be showing intrest in some of the young ladies in town." Casey said in a scolding tone. "Ethan needs a mother and you need a wife."

"So, I've been told." Elliot said. "I was, for your information, just down talking to Ms. Benson about escorting her to the the fourth of July dance."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, Elliot. Did she accept your invitation? I really do think she is a sweet girl." Casey said. She laid a hand on her rounded stomach where is stood out under her dress.

"Yes she did. That is the other thing that I was going to ask you about. Would you mind watching Ethan that evening for me?"

"Of course not. Ethan is like one of my very own children. He is always welcome to stay here. Why don't you just send his night clothes in with him as well and he can stay here that night. I'm sure you'll get home late and I wouldn't want him to be disturbed. Children need their rest, it is very important." Casey told him.

Then Ethan came in trailing Emily with Oliver at his heels. "Are you ready to go son?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, pa." Ethan said. Then he turned to his friends, "I'll see you again soon."

"Ok, Ethan." Emily said, smiling at her friend.

"Bye Ethan." Oliver said.

"What do you tell Ms. Casey, Ethan?" Elliot said to him.

"Thank you Ms. Casey for allowing me to come over and play."

"Your welcome Ethan. You come again anytime you want to ok."

"Yes, ma'm." Ethan said.

That evening on the way home Ethan asked his father, "Pa, are you and Ms. Benson going to the dance together."

"Yes son we are."

"Oh good. I was worried that you might not ask her. She is really nice isn't she Pa?"

"Yes, she's very nice."

"And pretty. Ain't she pretty Pa."

"Beautiful."

"Are you gonna tell her she's beautiful pa?"

"I think that would be a little forward son." Elliot said.

"Why's that Pa?" Ethan said. To him if you liked someone and you liked how they looked you told them.

"Because it's rude Ethan. If I knew Ms. Benson better then it wouldn't be such a big deal but I don't know her that well."

"Are you going to get to know her better, Pa?"

"I hope to, yes."

"Do you think you'll marry her some day and she'll become my new Ma?"

"Ethan that is really putting the cart before the horse there. Where do you come up with these questions?"

"I dunno. I just do, I guess cause I wonder about so much stuff. You always told me that questions were the way a man learned things."

"I guess I did. Well, son, lets look at this way, if, now I'm saying if, I court Ms. Benson and we get along well for say a period of time of two or three years then yes I could see myself marrying her. You have to realize son, people don't fall in love over night."

"But you told me once that you knew you loved me the minute you saw me so how does that work?" Ethan aksed, confused.

"It is different with your children Ethan. You share a deep bond with them from the time they are concieved, so I would know that I loved you from that time on. You were a part of your mother and I. It doesn't work that way in other relationships."

"Oh."

"Do you understand son?"

"I guess."

"Alright." Elliot said. They had arrived home and he changed the subject then, "Ethan I want you to go fill the wood box while I care for the horses and feed the milk cow."

"Yes, Pa."

"And son." Elliot said before he walked away.

"Yes, Pa."

"I love you boy but stop trying to play matchmaker." Elliot said before he walked into the barn to do the chores.


	6. Elliot and Ethan Have A Talk

**Alright kids, thanks for the reviews and good advice. Also thank you for catching my mistakes! Those are the things that spell check doesn't catch and I will probably continue to not use the correct Your and You're, so just pretend it is right and it'll make you feel better! Ha! I know you all are waiting for the dance but you are going to have to wait because I need to put these thoughts in here from El and Liv and Ethan or it just wouldn't be right. Still no title, but I have been given some really good ideas. I may have to let you all vote. Again thanks to all my loyal fans you know who you are! **

The fourth of July dawned bright and hot. Elliot awoke and went to the barn to do chores. When he returned, Ethan was in the kitchen unloading the eggs he had collected from his shirt. "Morning Pa." he greeted.

"Morning Ethan. Are you excited about this evening?" Elliot asked.

"Yes sir!" Ethan said excitedly. "Boy, I can't wait to see the fireworks. Mr. John even said that he might get a few for Oliver and I to set off as long as we are careful."

"Well, that sounds exciting. You remember that John and Casey invited you to stay the night with them, right?"

"Yes sir." Ethan said. He was now setting in his chair, waiting for his father to finish cooking his breakfast and Elliot was afraid if he bounced and wiggled around much more in his excitement he would topple over.

"Son, why don't you try to set still before you hurt yourself." Elliot said, turning away from his cooking.

"Yes Pa." Ethan said, doing his best to set still. "So Pa, are you excited about going to the dance with Ms. Benson?"

"Ethan." Elliot said, in his most warning tone.

"Well, Pa, I mean it is just a question. How is it any different than you asking me if I'm excited about getting to spend time with Emily and Oliver tonight?"

"Ok, I will give you that one son. Yes, I am looking forward to having a nice evening with Ms. Benson." Elliot replied.

"Yipee! Boy, Pa, I hope Ms. Benson just falls head over heels in love with you so that you can get married."

_It takes a little more than falling head over heals in love, son._ Elliot thought to himself. He didn't say anything to Ethan though.

After they had breakfast they saddled their horses and rode out to check the cattle. They had branded a few weeks before and Elliot wanted to make sure that none of the calves had infection or needed doctoring. While the rode Ethan regaled him with tales of things that had happened the last time he had spent time with his school friends in town. Elliot listened with half intrest as his mind was firmly set on his upcoming evening with Olivia. He was glad that she had decided that they needed to be on a first name basis.

"Pa? Pa are you listenin to me?"

"Huh?" Elliot said, pulling out of his thoughts.

"I said, do you think that Billy Hayes has a better lookin' dog than Rusty?" Ethan said. Sometimes his father drove him crazy, he didn't listen and got lost in his own thoughts. He really hoped and he and Emily and Oliver had talked about it often how nice it would be for his dad to get married again. He wanted brothers to play with and would probably even play with a sister if he was given one. He was just tired of being alone, just him and his Pa. He wanted a mother to bake cookies and pie and cake and to kiss him and hug him. He knew that his Pa loved him but a hug from Pa and a hug from a Ma would just be so much better.

"No Ethan, I don't think Billy Hayes has a nicer dog." Elliot said. He was sure his son hadn't heard him. He could tell that his boy was lost in his own thoughts or his lack of attention had made him mad.

Then Ethan took Elliot by surprise. "Pa, I miss Ma."

"I know son, I miss your Ma too." Elliot said. He knew losing his mother had been hard on Ethan, it had been hard on Elliot. It was also in that moment that Elliot decided that he needed to make a more serious effort to find a suitable wife for himself and mother for Ethan.

"Pa, what do you miss the most about Ma?" Ethan asked.

"Everything. I miss her smile and how she always knew the right thing to say when my day wasn't going the way it should." Elliot replied honestly. "What do you miss, son?"

"Her cooking, sorry Pa, you can't cook like Ma or any other gal around." Ethan said, with a slight grin that matched Elliots. "I also miss her hugs and how she would kiss my head at night at tuck me in."

"You miss the softer things in life don't you son?" Elliot asked. Ethans answers were just confirming for Elliot that he had waited long enough to take the next step and find himself a new wife.

"I don't know what that means for sure Pa. But yeah, I miss the all the stuff that Oliver and Emily get from their Ma."

"That's what I mean, son. That's what I mean." Elliot said.

**Sorry, I know you all wanted me to sent El and Liv to the dance and do something smutty but I felt that Elliot and Ethan needed to talk about Kathy and address that whole issue. Next chapter is going to be all Liv and her feelings before El comes to get her and take her the dance. I don't know when I will get that written, prolly not for a few days as I was being an overachiever yeasterday and I have no life! HAHA! Again thanks for the reviews, I love em!**


	7. Olivia's Thoughts on Elliot

**Alright kids. I know I keep forgetting to put my disclaimer in there. Naughty me! Here is Olivia's mussings, thoughts, etc. on her upcoming "date" with Elliot. I hope you like and that you liked the last chapter. Like I said, I think that this will just make everything better in the end.**

**Disclaimer: That damn Dick Wolf owns the charachters not me.**

Olivia awoke the morning of the fourth to find it hot and sultry. She threw back the bed covers and was not suprised to find that the hard wood floors in her grandfathers house were already hot. She stepped to the window that looked over the alley that ran next to the store and found it empty as it should be that early in the day. She quickly dressed and smiled when she saw her dress for the evening hanging on the manequin in her room. She knew that she had probably been silly to buy it but it had called to her from the ladies dress shop window. It really was quite lovely and she hoped that Elliot felt the same way. She wanted to make a good impression on him and the rest of the town, especially if they decided to keep company.

As she went down the stairs she heard her grandfather bustling about his room getting ready for the day. He planned to keep the store open until noon and then he would close it to go help with the activities of the day. He would be a judge for the pie baking contest along with the elderly Doc Adams. There would also be horseshoes, a horse race through town, a small carnival for the children and of course fireworks that evening. Olivia then realized that she had never asked Elliot if he would be coming in to town early to particpate in those things. She just knew that they were to go to dinner at six o'clock that evening.

Olivia was surprised that she was very nervous and that she was willing to go out of her way to please Elliot. Never before had she had feelings like that with a previous suitor. She had always wanted to make a good impression and of course impress the young man who was calling but never before had their opinion mattered as much as what Elliots opinion of her was.

Later that morning, while Olivia was dusting shelves a young woman and her daughter came into the store. Olivia heard the girl say excitedly in a loud whispher to her mother, "There she is mother! That's the woman that Ethan says his father is taking to the dance tonight!" the girl pointed right at Olivia.

Olivia wasn't sure how many Ethan's there were in Rock Springs but she knew of one who's father was taking her to the dance that evening. She quietly continued to dust shelves and listen to the exchange between mother and daughter.

"Emily, dear, don't point, it's rude. Yes I know that Elliot is taking Ms. Benson to the dance tonight. He told your father and I the other day."

Olivia smiled to herself. Elliot had thought enough of their picnic and impending outing to mention it whom she assumed was the wife of a friend. Olivia was still smiling when the young woman and girl walked up to her.

"Hello." the young woman said, a smile lighting up her face. "My name is Casey Much and this is my daughter Emily. We haven't been in since you arrived and just wanted to properly introduce ourselves."

"Oh, how very nice. Well it is certinely nice to meet you. Are you related to Sherriff Munch?" Olivia asked the question when she already knew the answer but she was trying to make polite conversation.

"Yes. John is my husband and I have a son, Oliver."

"I see." Olivia said. "Well I'm sorry but I really must get back to dusting. Granddad and I plan on closing the store early today so that we may join in in the fourth of July activities.

"Wonderful!" Casey said, with the same wide grin. "Well, I hope we see you around this evening and if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Olivia said.

She watched as Casey and her daughter paid for their purchases and left the store.

It was almost eleven thirty before she was disruppted again, this time by her grandfather. "Olivia, honey, lets go to the cafe for lunch and close up a little early." Percy said, coming out of the back room. "Business has been rather slow today so I think that we will be all right."

"Ok, granddad. Just let me put my apron and things away and I will be ready to join you." Olivia said.


	8. 4th of July Dance

**Ok kids. Thanks for all the great reviews, I REALLY appreciate them. Sorry I made you all wait so darn long for this chapter but I finally got around to it and late is always better than NEVER! I don't know how much I will get done in the next couple of days as I am interviewing for jobs and will be on the road. I will do what I can for ya though. Oh and Kelly; Scraggly fellow is back just for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, Dick Wolf does.**

After her grandfather shut down the store, Olivia went upstairs to change into her new dress. She was still fighting within herself over buying it but when she had seen it in the store window it had called to her, as had the hat. She also wanted to impress Elliot, if he could be impressed. She hung up her work dress and stepped into the new one. Once she had it one she redid her long braid and wrapped it into a tight bun. Then she placed the hat on her head and stuck in a hat pin to keep in place. When she came down the stairs her grandfather was waiting for her dressed in his Sunday best. 'Livie, darlin' you look beautiful."

"Thank you granddad. Do you really like this new dress?"

"I think it's perfect Livie, absolutely perfect." Percy said. He knew of another gentelman who would think the dress was perfect too. He offered his arm to his granddaughter and she took it. They walked out into the bright sunshine of the boardwalk and Olivia was sure that she had never seen that many people in town before. "I think we should go down and watch the horse race first and then it will be time for me to go and judge the pie baking contest." Percy said to Olivia.

"Ok granddad. That will give me time to go back and freshen up before I have dinner with Elliot."

While Olivia and her grandfather were standing with the crowd on the boardwalk waiting for the horse race to start, Olivia spotted Elliot and waved. She was sure that he didn't see after he didn't come and visit however. Instead the creapy looking fellow with the snake like eyes and greasy hair came over and siddled up to Olivia. It made her move closer to her grandfather. "Hello Olivia." he said.

Olivia didn't want to be rude so she returned his greeting. "Hello sir."

"I wanted to buy your picnic box the other day Olivia but that damn Elliot Stabler beat me out. What does he think that we're all made of money."

"I wouldn't know sir." Olivia replied.

"Well I would like you to save me a dance tonight Olivia."

"I beg your pardon sir but I don't even know your name." Olivia said. She didn't know his name but she did remeber his scraggly hair and beard from the day of the lunch box social at church. She also remember him bidding on her box and how she had felt a chill run down her spine, just like it was now. She moved closer to her grandfather who had yet to turn and see why she was crowding him so much.

"Johnson, ma'm, Max Johnson." the dirty man replied.

"I'm sorry Mr. Johnson but I'm afraid my dance card is already full." Olivia said, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

Just then her grandfather turned toward her intent on saying something else when he say the dirty, scraggly man. "Are you bothering my granddaughter, sir?"

he asked.

"No sir, just trying to make polite conversation." Johnson said and turned away. He would get Olivia Benson back for turning away his attentions. If he say her with that Elliot Stabler fellow tonight he would be sure that they both paid, dearly.

After Johnson moved away Percy turned to Olivia. "Was he bothering you dear?" he asked again, concern showing in his voice.

"No granddad. Lets watch the race."

Elliot and Ethan were on the other side of the street and they didn't see Olivia until right before the race was about to begin. It was Ethan who spotted her in the crowd. "Hey Pa." he said. "There's Olivia. Let's go say hi."

"Hold on Ethan. The race is about to begin so we can't be in the street. We'll go over after the horses go by." Elliot said. He looked though and was instantly able to pick Olivia out standing next to Percy.

The horse race began with the five riders coming up to the starting line at a trot and at the signal they all took off like a shot. The crowd began to cheer and follow the racers down the street. Elliot and Ethan were caught up in the crowd and weren't able to cross the street until after that race was over and a winner awarded. Olivia was still clapping for the victorious rider when she felt a tingle on the back of her neck. This one wasn't unpleasent however and she was suprised to see Elliot and Ethan coming up when she turned around.

"Hi, Ms. Benson. Boy, you sure look pretty today." Ethan greeted full of little boy exuberance. "Don't she Pa. Ain't Ms. Benson pretty today?"

Olivia tried to hide a smile as Elliot turned ten different shades of red at the forwardness of his son. He didn't want to offend Olivia or have her think that he didn't think she looked nice so he nodded at his son and said, "Yes, Ethan. Ms. Benson looks very pretty today." He was looking at Olivia when he said it though.

To keep an akward situation from becoming more akward Olivia quickly changed the subject, "So Ethan," she said addressing the boy first. "What did you think of the horse race?"

"Oh, boy was that great or what!" Ethan said. Then spotting a friend he said to his father, "Pa, I see Oliver and Jimmy Mills, can I go play with them until dinner?"

Elliot looked to where his son was and spotting the two boys said, "Sure, just make sure you meet us at the cafe at six o'clock."

"Yes, sir. Bye Ms. Benson, bye Pa."

"Goodbye Ethan." Olivia said, with a small wave at the boy.

Ethan ran off, leaving the two adults standing staring at each other. Elliot was just about to apologize when Olivia, said, "Don't Elliot. Don't try to apologize for Ethan's forwardness. It will just make a somewhat akward situation all the more akward."

"Yes, ma'm." Elliot said. He breathed a sigh of relief. Olivia wasn't going to take him up on his son's comments.

Percy turned around then and saw Elliot standing there. "Well Elliot, hello. I see you found Olivia."

"Yes, sir." Elliot said. He felt like he did the first time he had called on Kathy at the age of fifteen.

"Well, I have to go judge a pie baking contest, Elliot. I expect Olivia will be well taken care of if I leave her with you?"

"Yes, sir." Elliot replied.

It was Olivia's turn to blush, her granfather was treating her like a school girl on her first outing with a boy, not a mature woman.

"Ok, dear. I expect you are in good hands then. I'll see you at the dance later tonight, save a dance for me." Percy said. He kissed his granddaughter on the cheek and walked away.

Once Percy was gone, Elliot didn't know what to do, so he offered his arm to Olivia and said, "Would you like to take a walk before dinner?"

"Ok, that sounds nice." Olivia said.

She and Elliot set off and walked for almost an hour and during that time they talked about themselves and got to know one another better. It was during that time that she learned that Elliot had married at a young age and then lost his wife. She learned that Ethan was eight years old and the light of Elliot's life.

Elliot learned about Olivia's life in the city with her mother and how she had decided to move away to Rock Springs after her mothers untimely death. He also learned that she had never been married and that while she lived in the city she had speant a good deal of time taking care of her mother who had had some health problems after the death of her father. (A/N I know that Olivia is the product of rape in the show but I gave her a dad in this story--so sue me!)

At six o'clock they went to Fancies Cafe and met up with Ethan. They found him setting outside on a bench swinging his legs back and forth with Emily Munch seated next to him. When his father and Olivia walked up, Ethan stood and said to his father, "Pa, Ms. Casey has invited me to have supper with them and then to go with the fireworks. May I?"

His face was so earnest that Elliot really couldn't say no, so he said, "Ok, go ahead and go have your supper with the Munch's and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Pa. Come on Emily, lets go." Ethan said.

"Thank you, Mr. Elliot." Emily said, as she passed by to follow Ethan.

After the children disappeared, Elliot escorted Olivia into the cafe and pulled out a chair for her. After she was seated he sat down across from her and they waited for a waitress to bring them menu's. Elliot wasn't suprised to see that their waitress was Mary Larson, but he was disappointed. Mary had been trying to get his attention for quite some time and Elliot had no intrest in her or her three young children. Mary was a widow like himself only her husband had drank excessively and then fell down a well. While Elliot felt sorry for Mary and her situation he did not like how Mary was always throwing herself at men like a saloon girl and looking for someone to take care of her and her children.

"Good evening Elliot." Mary said as she gave a cool look to Olivia.

"Good evening Mrs. Larson." Elliot said.

"Oh, it's Mrs. Larson now, hmm. Last week it was Mary." Mary said.

"Mrs. Larson, have you meet Percy Benson's granddaughter, Olivia yet?" Elliot asked, trying to keep Mary from making a scene.

"No. I see your on a first name basis with _her_ Elliot." Mary said.

"Well this is Olivia Benson. Olivia this Mary Larson."

"It's very nice to meet you." Olivia said, placing her napkin on her lap.

"I wish I could say the same Ms. Benson." Mary said. Then changing the subject she said, "The special for today is roast beef with mashed potatoes and corn."

"That's what I'll have." Elliot said, "With a glass of iced tea. Olivia what would you like?"

"Oh, I'll have the same." Olivia said. She just wanted the unpoliet waitress to leave so that she could go back to staring at Elliot and his magnificent blue eyes.

Once Mary left their table, Elliot said. "I'm sorry about Mary. She seems to think that since she is a widow too, she has claim to me. Please don't let her offend you."

"Oh, I wasn't offended." Olivia said.

When their dinner arrived a short time later, they ate in silence and then Elliot paid the bill and Olivia noticed that he left Mary a generous tip. She didn't comment on it but she felt that much warmer towards him that he would go out of his way to try and make life a little easier for a widow and her family.

By the time they finished their dinner it was just begining to get dark so they went out on the board walk to watch the town fireworks display and then they would attend the barn dance at the livery stable.

The fireworks display lasted for almost an hour and Olivia was enthralled as she watched the blue, red and white explosions in the air. Never had she seen such a wonderful display back home. When it was over she again took Elliot's arm when he offered it to her and they walked down to the livery barn where they could here the band begining to warm up.

Once there, Elliot made it a point to introduce Olivia around to the other area ranchers and their wives. Some of them Olivia had met at the store and others she had not. She was glad when the dancing began however because she was getting a little tired of being paraded around.

Elliot asked her for the first dance which was a lively tune that kept them moving, then the second dance when the band slowed things down to a nice waltz Elliot begged off and let her grandfather take over. "Are you having a nice time dear?" he asked her.

"Yes granddad. Elliot is a fine gentelman."

"I know. I wouldn't entrust your well being to just anyone dear. Elliot is a fine, upstanding man in the community." Percy said.

At the end of the waltz, Elliot came back and this time he had a glass of punch. He offered it to Olivia and she gratefully accepted it. After taking a few sips the band started another waltz and Elliot led her to the floor. It was this time that Olivia felt like a fairy tale princess. Elliot was graceful and light on his feet and they moved together as one, as if the good Lord had made them to complient one another.

When the dance was over later that night it was late and Elliot was walking her home. They were talking quietly when a shadow moved from the alley towards the board walk. Elliot instinctively moved in front of Olivia and whisphered, "Stay behind me."

Olivia flattened herself as best as she could against the building and strained her ears to listen. Then she felt the strange prickle on her neck that she had earlier and knew that he was back again. She hoped that he wouldn't try to hurt Elliot or cause trouble for them. She heard the Mr. Johnson say something muffled and then Elliot repond. The next think Olivia knew the two men were in the street, punching, kicking and gouging at each other. Then as quickly as it started it ended when Sherrif John Much and his deputy Quinn Asper came and pulled the two men apart. It was then that Olivia came away from the building and rushed to Elliot's side. He had a cut on his cheek and his left eye was begining to swell shut. "Elliot are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Do you know this man?" Elliot asked, a scowl on his face.

"Yes, well he introduced himself today and he said that he tried to buy my lunch box at the church social." Olivia explained.

"Well he seems to think that you or I did him wrong by you turning him down about the dance this evening." Elliot said.

"Well I think he can spend the night in jail." John said, after listening to the exchange between Elliot and Olivia. "Quinn why don't you take him over and lock him up. I think he's drunk and public drunkness like this is against the law."

"Thank you John. He may have been drunk be he could still hit hard." Elliot said. "I best be going now and get Ms. Benson home."

"Ok Elliot, and stop by the office on your way back to the hotel." John said. Then he watched as Elliot and Olivia walked away.

Once they were out of John's ear range Olivia asked, "Really Elliot are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it. I hate to see you having to fight about me and we've only know each other a short while." Olivia said.

When they reached her door, Elliot took her hands in his and was amazed again at how small and soft they were compared to his larger, work worn ones. "I had a nice time tonight Olivia." he started.

Olivia cut him off, "I had a nice time tonight too. I really am sorry about you getting into a fight."

"It isn't your fault Olivia!" Elliot said, sternly. "Stop apologizing, it wasn't your fault. He was spoiling for a fight. Anyway enough about that. I would like to call again if you would let me."

"Oh I would like it very much if you would call again.?" Olivia said. She could hear the excitement in her voice and hoped that it wouldn't put Elliot off.

"How would next Sunday suit you? Say after church we'll go for a ride and take a picnic lunch down by the creek."

"That sounds wonderful." Olivia said. "Thank you for a wonderful time."

"Your welcome." Elliot said. He moved closer and felt Olivia turning towards the door.

Olivia was just about to open the door to the house and say good night when Elliot shocked her by asking, "Olivia may I kiss you goodnight?"

Olivia was shocked and finally said, "Would that be proper?"

"I don't know. If you don't want me to I won't but if you don't say anything, I intened to kiss you good night Olivia Benson." Elliot siad. He had removed his hat and she could see his blue eyes shining in the light of the moon.

She didn't say anything and in the next instant she felt his lips on her cheek. "Thank you for a wonderful evening. I'll see you after church next Sunday." Elliot said and walked away in the darkness.

Olivia let herself into the house and went up to her room. He had kissed her on the cheek and she had been expecting him to lay claim to her lips. She went to her room and hung up her parasol and hat and then sat to unbutton her shoes. Next she took off her new dress and hung it back up and changed into a night gown, then she let down her long hair and brushed it out, counting out the strokes until she reached one hundred.

Elliot walked away and wished that he had just went for it and kissed Olivia on the lips instead of going for the cheek, they way he would kiss his mother if she were still living. He walked towards the sheriff's office and hoped that John wouldn't lock him up to for his involvment in the fight. When he got there he found John at his desk and not Quinn. "You wanted to see me John?"

"No, I was just wondering, are you going to start courting Percy's granddaughter?" John asked.

"The thought has crossed my mind, why?" Elliot said.

"Oh no reason. Ethan seems to think that you'll be remarried soon."

"Ethan is a silly little boy." Elliot said, angry that John would put a lot of merit into the fanciful dreams of an eight year old boy who was longing for a mother.

"Ethan is a little boy that would like a mother." John replied. "Olivia is a nice girl, Elliot, be good to her and I bet she would take on the task of marrying you."

"Thanks for the advice John, I'll take heed to that." Elliot replied before walking out the door and towrds the hotel.

Once there he fell into a peaceful sleep full of dreams of Olivia.

**Ok now press that damn button and Review! Weren't you just disapointed when Elliot only kissed Olivia on the cheek? (Heheheheheehehehe). More to come soon...**


	9. Max Johnson Gets Caught

**Alright kids, so you got your dance and I didn't get lynched, like I've said I don't really know where this story is headed for sure. Be warned scraggly guy will be making an appearance in this chapter. He has some how managed to weasel into my story which started out in my mind as something kind of fluffy. This will be a short chapter cause the last one was long, I think the longest I've ever written. Sorry Kelly I know you are not a fan of scraggly guy but he needs to say his piece too. Oh and we have a little cross over with Gunsmoke and Marshall Dillon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters-except for Keevler/Johnson, Quinn and Ethan. Dick Wolf owns the rest and of course someone else owns Marshall Dillon.**

Max Johnson rolled over on the jail cot. He couldn't recall much from last night other than he had drank to much and now he had a splitting headache a swollen eye, and a swollen nose. He looked through his good eye and saw that he was in a jail cell. That happened to him a lot and he assumed that he had been drunk and gotten into a fight. He looked into the next cell to see if his opponent was there as well. He didn't see anyone so he called out, "Hey jail keep! When am I going to get the hell out of here?"

No one responed for several minutes until a young man stepped through the door. "What are you hollerin about?"

"I wanna know when I'm going to get the hell out of here!" Max said, standing and grabbing hold of the cell bars.

"Not until the sheriff feels that your fit for release. I expect he plans to run you out of town too." the young man said. "So hush up and just wait. If you would like I can go across the street and get you some beans and coffee."

Max only grumbled a response and sat down on the cot. He was suprised when a short while later the young man from before came in with a cup of coffee and a plate with beans, bacon and biscuits. He took the food and coffee only to find the food was barely warm and the coffee tasted like tar. He thought better of complaining though. He knew from experience that jails were not know for serving the best fare to prisoners.

Out in the main office the young man, Quinn Asper was going through the sheriff's wanted posters. It seemed to him that he had seen the scraggly fellow that they had locked up in back before and he wanted to make sure that they didn't release a wanted man when the sheriff arrived later in the morning. He was half way through the posters when the former sheriff, Elliot Stabler showed up. His eye was swollen and Quinn could tell the man in back had gotten in a few good blows as well. "Morning Elliot." Quinn greeted.

Elliot helped himself to coffee before he replied. "Morning Quinn. Has John been in yet?"

"No sir. Was there something I could help you with maybe?"

"Well I was just wondering if there was a way we could keep that fellow in back locked up or if we could get him out of town and make sure he stayed out. He had been bothering Ms. Benson and that concerns me." Elliot said.

"I was just working on that. It seems to me I've seen that man before so I was just going through the posters to see if I saw anyone in there that looked like him." Quinn said. "Your welcome to join me."

"Thanks I think I will."

The two men sat down and began scanning each poster. Finally Quinn looked up and said, "Here he is Elliot. That man in back."

Elliot took the poster from the younger man and looked at it. The poster was for one Max Keevler and he was wanted for murder, horse stealing and various other petty charges in Dodge City, Kansas. 'Well it appears to me, that we have found a reason to hold Mr. Keevler."

"Only he goes by Johnson here. I guess that means I'll be taking the train to Dodge City to return Mr. Keevler to the marshall there." Quinn said.

"Yes, I suppose John will send you and another person to take this Keevler to Dodge." Elliot said.

Max lay on the cot listening to the conversation going on in the main office. He couldn't believe that snot nosed deputy had recognized him. He didn't have a beard in any of the wanted posters that had been circulated around. He groaned to himself. How could this be happening to him? How would he ever convince Olivia Benson that he was the man that she needed not that damned Elliot Stabler.

Elliot and Quinn were having their second cup of coffee when John finally came into the office with Ethan in tow. Ethan instantly ran up to his father, looked at him and said, "Pa, what happened to your eye?"

"Nothing son. It will be fine."

"Morning boys." John said, making his way to the coffee pot.

"Morning John." Elliot replied.

"Morning Sherriff." Quinn said. "Sheriff, you need to send a telegram to the Marshall in Dodge City."

"Really? Why?" John asked, setting down behind his desk and propping his feet up on the edge.

"Well it seems that he's wanted for a string of various crimes, the most recent committed in Dodge City. It seems that his real name is Keevler not Johnson." Quinn said. He then showed John the wanted poster that he and Elliot had found earlier.

"Good work Quinn. I think I'll go down and send a telegram out right now." John said. He drained his coffee cup and set it back over by the pot bellied stove. "Elliot would you and Ethan like to join me?"

"No thanks John. I think we best mosey on home. The cow needs to be milked and Ethan has other chores that have to be done."

Elliot and Ethan went out to the their buggy and waved as they drove down the street out of town.

John went to the telegraph office and said to the operator Barney. "Barney, I need to send a message to the marshall in Dodge City, Kansas."

"Yes, sheriff." Barney said. Then as he wrote he said, "To Marshall Dillon."

"Have Max Johnson Keevler in custody. Stop." John said.

"Have Max Johnson Keevler in custody. Stop." Barney repeated as he wrote.

A few minutes later John walked out of the telegraph office after leaving strict instructions with Barney to come and find him as soon as there was a response from Marshall Dillon on what he would like him to do with Keevler.

He got his response shortly after he returned to the office from taking his lunch at home with his family. The message said that Marshall Dillon or his deputies would be coming by the train and then the stage to pick up Keevler and return him to Dodge City to stand trial. It said that the someone would be arriving in two to three days. John folded the paper up and put it into his desk, then he went into to Keevler.

"Keevler." he said.

The man in question rolled over away from the wall in response to someone using his given name. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Your returning to Dodge City to stand trial for your crimes." John said.

Keevler knew that he was beaten, once Marshall Dillon had a hold of him he was done for. He wouldn't see the light of day again, he would either be in prison for the rest of his life or he would be hung. He sat up on the bed and said, "Since I'm done for, you wouldn't happen to have a smoke would you?"

"No." John said. "I don't smoke."

"Damn." Keevler said. "So how long until Dillon shows up to take me back?"

"Two to three days." John said. "I'll have Quinn bring your supper to you later." Then he walked out. For a criminal who has just been told that he would be going back to stand trial for the crimes that he committed, Keevler seemed to be at ease with that.

Three days later a young man wearing a deputy badge along with a shabby fellow also wearing a deputy badge showed up for Keevler. "We really appreciate ya keepin hold of Keevler for us, sheriff." the shabbier of the two men said. He had introduced himself as Festus Haggen.

"No problem. I'm sure Marshall Dillon would do the same for me in this situation." John said. He showed the men to the cell that Keevler was in and told him to stand. He did as he was told and John watched as the two deputies from Dodge City went in and handcuffed their prisoner. He was happy to see the man go.


	10. Sunday Picnic

**Sunday Picnic**

**Ok kids sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter. I just have these two stupid song fics running around in my brain and there isn't enough room up there for three stories! Also I have been very very busy as it is AIing season in my part of the world and I have to help with that cuz it is very important as well. It is also rodeo season and I still have a brother that is rodeoing so I have to be suportive big sister. So here is chapter 9 thanks for all the support, OneTreeFan you rock and you get the reward for thinking of a name for this damn thing! This story will now have a name thankfully. Thanks for all the suggestions and the reviews, I love it! I don't know what I am going to do with Max Keevler but I can gurantee you that Marshall Dillon sent Newly and Festus to pick him up-- go watch an epy of Gunsmoke if you don't believe me that they are his deputies!**

Olivia stared out the door of the store. It had been almost a week since she had seen or heard anything from Elliot and she was begining to wonder if he was having second thoughts about persuing a relationship with her. She had at least hoped that he would stop by and let her know what was happening with Max Johnson but he hadn't.

The next day was Sunday and hoping against hope the night before Olivia had fried a whole chicken and made biscuits for their picnic lunch. She hoped that Elliot hadn't forgoten that he had asked her to go riding with him and to make a picnic lunch. Olivia finished packing up the picnic basket and then went up stairs to change her clothes. She chose a dress that wasn't to shaby for church nor to nice to wear out and about. When Elliot had asked her to go riding he had never specified if they were going riding in his buggy or if they were going horseback riding.

She was just pinning her hat in place when her grandfather called up the stairs. "Olivia! We must go, or we'll be late for church lass." Percy called from the bottom of the stairs.

Olivia came out right after that and said, "I'm right here granddad and I'm all ready to go."

Olivia looked around outside the church for Elliot's buggy and bay mare when they arrived a few minutes later. She was disappointed when she didn't see them setting outside. It wasn't until almost half way through the service before Olivia felt the strange sensation on the back of her neck almost like someone was tickling her and she knew that he was there. When they stood to sing the final hymnal of the day she turned and smiled first at Ethan and then at Elliot. She was elated to see that he returned her quick smile and then diverted his eyes to his hymnal.

Elliot hadn't planned on being late for church but when your buggy horse runs half way across the home pasture it couldn't be helped and that was exactly what had happened that morning. He and Ethan had driven into town as fast as they could but Elliot still felt odd coming into services half way through. He had relaxed a little when he saw Olivia with her grandfather only to panick again, what if she had forgotten their picnic this afternoon. He hoped that she hadn't but he decided if she had that it served him right for ignoring her for a whole week. He should have at least stopped in and let her know that they had kept Max Johnson Keevler in custody so that she wouldn't have to worry about him bothering her again.

When services dismissed, Elliot kept a hand on Ethan's shoulder to keep him from taking off and steered him towards the doorway to greet their pastor. After that was taken care of they made their way to where Olivia was visiting with a group of ladies. "Excuse me, Olivia." Elliot said, keeping his hand on his squirming son.

"Elliot!" Olivia said, the surprise at seeing him there evident in her voice. "What a pleasant surprise. Hello, Ethan, how are you?"

"Just fine ma'm." Ethan replied politely.

"Yes, Olivia, I was wondering if you were still planning on our picnic this afternoon. I know I haven't been around this week but it wasn't on purpose, I want you to know that." Elliot said.

"I know Elliot. I understand that you have other things going on and a ranch to run. Yes I am still planning our picnic, were you?"

"Yes, ma'm" Elliot said.

Just then Oliver and Emily came running up. "Mr. Stabler!" they said in unison.

"Yes children?" Elliot asked.

"We were wondering if Ethan could come home with us for dinner?" Emily asked.

"I have no problem with it." Elliot said. "I'll come and pick you up around five ok, Ethan."

"Yes sir."

After Elliot and Olivia watched Ethan walk away with Emily and Oliver, they loaded up into the buggy and went over to Olivia's house at the back of the general store. After the picnic basket was loaded into the back of the buggy they took off and headed out towards the creek that ran a few miles west of Rock Springs. When the pulled up into a shaded, secluded area that was blooming with flowers, Olivia inhaled deeply and said, "Oh what a beautiful spot Elliot."

"Do you like it?" he asked. He was hoping she would, and hoping that it would become their special place.

"Oh it is just beautiful here Elliot. Do you come here often?"

"No, I just discovered it a while ago. I would like for it to become a special place for us Olivia. Our own picnic spot, I guess." Elliot said.

"That sounds wonderful to me Elliot." Olivia said.

They picniced for the first time in that secluded spot that day, and it was the first time that Elliot had the courage to really kiss Olivia. It felt wonderful and Elliot wondered to himself why he had hesitated and only kissed her on the cheek after the dance last Saturday.

Driving home that eveing Elliot briefly looked from the road and said to Olivia, "I would like to see you again soon, Olivia."

"I would like the same thing Elliot. I have a wonderful time with you." Olivia said.

"Me too. How about next Sunday we go to our spot for another picnic. I also promise to try and make it in to see you during the week this week." Elliot said.

"Ok. That sounds good to me." Olivia said.

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of Olivia's grandfather's store. Elliot stopped the buggy and set the brake and then got down and helped Olivia down. When he sat her down on the ground he said, "I'd kiss you but I don't want folks talking about you."

Olivia blushed and laid her hands on his upper arms. "Do you want to protect my honor Mr. Stabler?" she said with a laugh. She wanted to tell the rest of the town to be damned but she knew that that wouldn't be appropriate so she kept her mouth shut. "Ok Elliot. So I will see you during the week this week?"

"I'll try my hardest to get into the town to see you." Elliot replied honestly. "Now I must go get Ethan. I'll see you later in the week and for sure next Sunday."

"Ok. Bye." Olivia said. She watched as Elliot drove away and felt her self looking forward until the next time she saw him again.


	11. Olivia and Ethan Spend a Day Together

**Wow, chapter 11! When I started writing this I never thought the story would go this far but I guess the charachters have just taken over my brain. Thanks for all the awesome reviews on this story and the two song fics that I posted the other day. I had to get those out of the way before more of this story would come through. This is just going to be a sweet little chapter with Olivia spending some quality time with Ethan. This chapter is also set about a month and a half down the road from where we started so we are in September.**

Olivia sat next to Elliot on the wagon seat, Ethan was playing in the back. She was going home with Elliot for the first time since their almost three months of courting and she was nervous. She knew that it was only for the day and then Elliot would drive her back to her grandfather in town but it made a woman nervous when she was going into a mans home for the first time, not to mention the home that a man had shared with his decesed wife. So far she and Elliot had never discussed his first wife and Ethan's mother beyond, her name was Kathy and they had been married for four years before she was murdered by Indians. Olivia wasn't sure if she and Elliot would marry but she had a hard time imagining moving into a house where another woman had lived and sleeping in a bed where another woman had slept, but felt it was a situation that would be dealt with if it ever arrived. The reason Olivia was going home with Elliot was to cook for his thrashing crew. The grain had already been cut but now it had to be thrashed from the stalks so that Elliot could use some of it for feed, some for seed and the rest he would sell to Olivia's grandfather in town.

Once they arrived at Elliot's house Olivia was surprised to see that it was two stories, with a wide front porch that was well shaded, there was also a hen house, barn and corrals. Elliot stopped the wagon in front of the house as he would be taking it to the field and said to Ethan, "Ethan, I want you to stay here and help Ms. Olivia. Fetch things from the cellar for her and show her around the house. If you need me I'll be in the field."

"Yes, Pa."

"Will you and the men be coming to the house for dinner Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"No. They all packed a lunch bucket. We will all come to the house for supper though and then I will drive you back to town if that is all right." Elliot said as he climbed down from the wagon. "You and Ethan can just fix something for yourselves for dinner."

**(A/N: Where I am from dinner is the noon meal and you eat supper at night. I just thought I should clear that up in case anyone was confused!)**

"Alright." Olivia said. She allowed Elliot to help her down from the wagon and watched as Ethan ran into the house. The boy had been surly all morning and she wondered what was wrong with him, so she asked Elliot. "Elliot is there something wrong with Ethan?"

"Oh, he's upset that I told him he had to stay at the house today. He wanted to come to the field with me but I just don't want him out there around all the machinery. He's only eight years old he needs to take the time to be a boy."

"I feel the same way. Do you mind if I try to talk to him?" Olivia asked.

"No please feel free. Maybe a different perspective on things will help ease his mind." Elliot said. then he moved up beside her and removed his hat. Then with his free hand he took her hand. "Have a good day Liv. I'm sorry your first visit out here has to be to work."

"That alright El. I don't mind and I'm glad that you feel comfortable having me out here. I know men are judged by how well their wives can cook." Olivia said and then regretted using the term "wife".

"That's another thing we need to talk about when all this fall work is finished with." Elliot said before kissing her soundly on the mouth and climbing back on the wagon. "Don't forget if you need anything ask Ethan and if his attitude doesn't improve tell me and I'll tan his hide for him,"

Olivia watched Elliot drive away a hand on her lips where he had kissed her. She still felt giddy when Elliot kissed her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before in her life. When Elliot was out of sight she lifted her skirts and walked into the house. Ethan was no where to be seen so Olivia set about baking some bread and then cookies. A short while later she heard foot steps on the stairs and then heard, "That sure smells good, Ma. I mean Ms. Olivia."

Olivia turned to find Ethan standing in the doorway, tears running down his face. "Oh, honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Olivia. I had no right to call you ma like that."

"It's ok honey." Olivia said pulling the boy into a hug. "I'm sure you miss your ma very much."

"I almost can't remember her Ms. Olivia. That's the horrible part." Ethan cried. "You would think that a boy would remember his own Ma." He pulled away from Olivia.

Olivia pulled out a chair, motioned for Ethan to join her and then filled a plate with some the cookies she had just baked. "Set down Ethan. Have you talked to your father about this?"

"With Pa? No." Ethan said as he sat. "Talking about Ma makes him sad, and since he's been courtin you Ms. Olivia, Pa has been happy. Happier than he has been since Ma died."

"And you don't want to ruin your Pa's happiness by talking about your mother?" Olivia asked.

"That's right. I want him to be happy and stay with you. I like you a whole lot Ms. Olivia. Your awful nice to me and you treat me just like I was your own boy, like a real Ma would."

Olivia was touched and recalled Elliot's earlier words. Then she said to Ethan, "Thank you Ethan. I do wish you were my own little boy. If I had one I would want him to be just like you. But why don't you tell me about your mother." She urged.

"I don't remember much about her. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She smelled like flowers and she was always happy except when Pa was workin' on a wild Saturday night."

"Well you were a small boy when you lost your mother, Ethan. But you know that she will always live in your heart. Even if your father marries again and you get a new mother, she always be here." Olivia said, touching Ethan's chest right above his heart.

Ethan got up from his chair then and hugged Olivia. "I love you Ms. Olivia. I hope you and my Pa get married someday."

Ethan and Olivia spent the rest of the day together and Ethan told Olivia that in a few weeks he would celebrate his ninth birthday and that he would be in fifth grade when school started that fall. Olivia asked him how he got to school everyday and Ethan drug her outside to show her his pony, Scout.

By the time Elliot and the rest of his thrashing crew arrived for supper that night, Olivia and Ethan had a great camaradarie going. After meeting Scout and Ethan's dog Rusty that afternoon, Olivia had Ethan help her clean the house by beating the dirt out of the parlor rugs and scrubbing the floors in the kitchen. Elliot was impressed by how much the two had done that afternoon and liked how having a woman in his house made him feel. It felt good to come home to a meal that he didn't cook, fresh bread and cookies. Olivia had also left fresh flowers on the kitchen table.

Olivia served up beef roast, beans and boiled potatoes along with the bread she had baked earlier that day to Elliot and his crew. She was happy to see the men eating so hearty and talked to them all as they thanked her for the meal and each carried a cookie or two with them. Once all the men had left, Olivia said good night to Ethan whom Elliot was sending to bed and then went out to the wagon where Elliot helped her in. "Did you have a good day with Ethan?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, it was perfect. We had a wonderful time. Do you plan on doing anything special for his birthday?"

"We usually just have Mrs. Munch bake a a cake." Elliot said. "Why? I'm suprised he even mentioned it."

"Well I'd like to bake his cake for him, if you'd let me." Olivia said. "And have a small party for him."

"I guess. Did Ethan ask you to do all this?"

"No. He just mentioned that his birthday was coming up in a few weeks and I would like to do something special for him."

"Oh. Ok. Yes, I guess you can do that for him. He's got a couple of weeks until his birthday though." Elliot said.

Elliot and Olivia where both disappointed to see the street lamps of town. When they reached the back of Olivia's grandfather's store, Elliot said, "I want to thank you again for all you did today. It was really wonderful."

"Thank you for asking me. I enjoyed helping and I enjoyed being able to spend some quality time with Ethan."

As Elliot helped Olivia down from the wagon he said, "I'm glad to hear that."

After he lifted Olivia down he didn't let her go but took her arm and helped her up the steps that led to her back door. "Olivia, I know I'm nothing but a dirty cowboy standing here but I have a decision to make and before I can do that I need to ask you a question."

Olivia had a feeling she knew what that question was so she looked Elliot straight in the eye and said, "Yes, El."

"Olivia Benson, I love you, do you love me?" Elliot said.

"Yes, Elliot. I love you, even if you are a dirty cowboy." Olivia said.

"Do you love Ethan?"

"Yes, Ethan too."

"Ok, good. Now I can go make my decision." Elliot siad. He kissed her good night in the shadows so that someone wouldn't accidently see and try to say that Olivia was acting like an undecent woman. Then Elliot stood there until Olivia went in the door and he heard her greeting her grandfather.

He climbed back into his wagon and his heart felt lighter. Now he just needed to talk to his son and see what he thought but he had a feeling that he would be driving over to Dalton to make special purchase.

Olivia went into the house, "Hi granddad!"

"Livie! How was your day with Elliot and Ethan?"

"Oh just wonderful granddad. What a special little boy Ethan is!"

"Yes I knew he would capture your heart. So has Elliot asked that special question yet?" Percy asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"No granddad and you know that he wouldn't without talking to you first."


	12. Elliot Buys A Ring

**Chapter 12: Thank you to all the fans of this story, without it would never be where it is now. I'm glad that it's gone this far though:) :) This chapter is dedicated to all the dedicated EO shippers, you know who you are. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for well you know who they are.**

That evening when Elliot returned home from dropping off Olivia he walked into a quiet house. He went up stairs to check on Ethan. He found the boy sprawled in bed, the covers bunched at the bottom. Elliot walked in and pulled the sheet and blankets back over the boy and kissed his head. "Good night son." He didn't get a response.

Elliot went to his own room and changed for bed. Tomorrow morning he and his neighbor helpers would be done thrashing his wheat and oats. Elliot was glad that it would be done. Then in the afternoon he and Ethan would take the grain that he was selling to town, go and see Olivia and then they would come home and have a visit about Elliot's desire to marry Olivia. He and Ethan had talked before about his possibly getting married again but they hadn't talked about it in any great detail. Elliot wanted to be sure that Ethan was ok with his getting married again and his getting a new mother. He wanted this to be a decision between the two of them. He also wanted to talk to Ethan about his birthday and Olivia's kind offer to have a party for him.

The next morning, Ethan was up before his Pa. He went out and collected the eggs and then came back in the house. Still no Pa. He went to Pa's room and found him still asleep so he said, "Pa?"

Elliot yawned and rolled over. "Oh, Ethan. You're already up son?"

"Yes sir and I already picked the eggs and carried in a fresh bucket of water from the well."

"That's good son. I'll be up in a few minutes then to cook breakfast and we need to have a talk." Elliot said.

He watched Ethan leave the room and then he got up and dressed. When he reached the kitchen Ethan was already there waiting for him to cook the eggs and salt pork. He cracked the eggs into the pan and watched them begin to fry before he said anything to Ethan. "Son do you like Olivia?"

"Yes, sir. Ms. Olivia is really nice and she cooks great."

"So you wouldn't object too much if I decided that I wanted to marry Ms. Olivia?" Elliot threw out. He felt like he was on a fishing expedition.

"No sir. Pa, if you married Ms. Olivia would I get to call her Ma or would I have to call her Ms. Olivia still?" Ethan asked. It was something that he had been thinking about for quite some time. He hoped his father said that he could and not tell him that they would see or that he had to wait and ask Ms. Olivia himself. Then another thought crossed his mind. If his Pa married Ms. Olivia and she became his Ma then he would have a grandfather. He had never had one of those before either. This was just sounding better and better.

Elliot was quiet for a minute, he was sure that Olivia would be thrilled with Ethan calling her Ma but decided that he would use caution and said, "I don't think Olivia would mind if you called her Ma but I think that you should ask her yourself. Now, I haven't bought a ring for her yet so I want you to keep quiet about this ok."

"Yes sir. Pa, are you going to buy the ring from her grandfather, Mr. Percy?"

"No son. I thought you and I would go to Dalton to buy Olivia's ring."

"Yes sir." Ethan said. "Pa?"

"Yes son."

"Pa, I told Ms. Olivia yesterday that I can hardly remember my own Ma."

**(A/N: Yes I know how to talk but remember Ethan is an 8 year old boy and they don't always speak correctly!)**

"Is that true Ethan?" Elliot said. He was concerned, why hadn't Ethan said anything to him.

"Yes, sir. I only remember a few things about her. I remember that she was always happy and that she had blonde hair and blue eyes. I remember that she always used to say, _Ethan, you are just a smaller version of your Pa._" Ethan said.

"Well son," Elliot said, pulling his chair up in front of Ethan's. "You were only a small boy when your Ma died and she didn't die in a nice way. It's ok that you don't remember everything about her and I'm glad that you remember all the good things about her, that's what's important."

"Ok Pa." Ethan said. He climbed out of his chair and into his father's lap, something he hadn't done for quite some time. "I love you Pa and I'm glad that you're marrying Ms. Olivia."

Elliot wrapped his arms around his son and squeezed him until he wiggled. "I love you too son. Now go catch the horses. We'll let the calves nurse the cow and milk her tonight. Someday we're going to build us an ice house so that we can keep things cold."

Half an hour later after the chores were done and the grain loaded into the wagon, Elliot and Ethan headed to Rock Springs. Soon there after they were pulling up in front of Percy Benson's store. Olivia was in the back and didn't see them but she heard Elliot's laugh and rushed out.

"Livie, dear, look who's here to sell me his grain." Percy said, giving a big belly laugh that reminded Olivia of Santa Clause.

"Good morning Elliot and Ethan." Olivia said.

"Good morning Ms. Olivia." Ethan said.

"Morning Olivia." Elliot said.

"Livie, dear, why don't you watch things out here for me and give Ethan a piece of horehound candy to put in his pocket. Elliot and I need to go outside and discuss a few things around back."

"Ok Granddad." Olivia said. "Come along Ethan."

Elliot and Percy took his wagon around the back of Percy's store and immediately Percy said to Elliot. "Ok, Elliot. I know you're here to sell grain but what is the real question you want to ask me. Let it out my boy."

"Mr. Benson." Elliot started.

"Percy, Elliot. I have been Percy to you for a long time; don't get all formal on me now."

"Ok, Percy, I would like to ask your permission to marry Olivia."

"Well, you don't need to ask me, Elliot. You need to ask Livie. Have you boughten a ring yet?" Percy asked.

"No sir. I plan to drive over to Dalton with Ethan this afternoon and get one. Then I would like to ask Olivia when we go out driving on Sunday."

"Well it sounds to me like you have it all planned out then." Percy said. "Now about this grain. You have wheat and oats here. It looks clean and of good variety. I will give you three dollars a bushel for it."

"Ok, that sounds fair. Thank you Percy."

"You're more than welcome. I always know that I can count on a quality product when I buy from you, Elliot. I also want to say that I am glad that you are marrying my granddaughter because I know that I can trust you to take care of her. I can also say that I know that she will take good care of you and Ethan."

"Thank you Percy. I know that this is the right thing to do."

Inside the store while Percy and Elliot where outside, Olivia was questioning Ethan about his upcoming birthday. "So Ethan what kind of cake would you like for you birthday?"

"Well Ms. Casey always makes me a white cake or a yellow cake but I really do like chocolate with chocolate frosting."

"Ok, well I don't know if your father told you this or not but I plan to bake your birthday cake this year." Olivia said. "So I will make you a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting."

"Oh boy! Thank you so much Ms. Olivia!" Ethan said hugging her in his exuberance.

Olivia hugged the boy back, enjoying his little boy smell. "Are there any friends you would like to invite to your party?"

"Party? I thought you were just making me a cake to have with Pa and me."

"No I want you to have a party too."

"Oh wow. Wow. I've never had a real party before. I thought those were just for town kids. Oliver and Emily always have a party for their birthday and they are really neat."

"Well then you shall have a party too. So who would you like to invite?"

"Well Oliver and Emily of course and Mr. Percy and can I invite some of my farm friends?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't you think you could invite your friends that live in the country?"

"Well cause, Ms. Casey, she always told Oliver and Emily that I was the only country kid they could invite to their parties."

"I see." Olivia said. "Well I see no reason why you can't invite four friends. We'll have to talk to your father but I think Oliver and Emily and two more friends should be enough."

"Talk to me about what?" Elliot said as he and Percy walked back in the door.

"About Ethan's birthday party." Olivia said.

"Oh, well we can talk about that on Sunday when we go riding. Ethan and I need to get going. We have to drive over to Dalton before dark." Elliot said.

"Oh, ok." Olivia said. She took a few steps toward Elliot. In a whisper, she said, "I'm sorry. I thought that you had talked to him about it."

"No, no. I'm not upset darlin'. I just need to get going and won't be back to town until Sunday." Elliot said. He hated the thought that Olivia thought that he was upset with her.

"Oh, ok." Olivia said. She laid a hand on his chest. "So I won't see you until Sunday then."

"No darlin'. I'm sorry." Elliot said. He kept his voice quiet so that the other store patrons wouldn't hear him using the endearment towards Olivia.

"Alright. I gave Ethan some candy he has it in his pocket. Would you like me to make you some sandwiches to take with you on your trip to Dalton?" Olivia asked.

"If you would, I would appreciate it." Elliot said. "Ethan, son, go get in the wagon. I'm going with Olivia into the back so that she can make us some sandwiches to take with us on our trip to Dalton.

"Yes sir." Ethan said and went to the wagon.

Elliot followed Olivia into the back where she and her grandfather lived and into the kitchen. Olivia quickly made four thick sandwiches and wrapped them in brown paper. Then she turned with them in her hands to give them to Elliot. He took the sandwiches, set them on the table and grabbed her up and kissed her. "I guess that will have to hold me over until Sunday huh?"

Olivia just smiled and picked up his sandwiches again and handed them to him. "You. Now go on and get out of here before folks talk."

Elliot laughed and said, "Don't worry folks are going to be talking."

"Why?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Because Mrs. Perry was out there in your granddad's store when we came back here and she is the biggest busy body in town."

"Elliot! How dare you talk about someone like that?!" Olivia said. "Go now."

"Yes, ma'm." Elliot said. He went out the front and nodded to Mrs. Perry as he went out the door.

It took Elliot and Ethan three hours to drive to Dalton because it was so hot. When they arrived they went to the soda fountain there first. Dalton was a much bigger town than Rock Springs and had a variety of stores that Rock Springs didn't. One of those was the soda fountain and Elliot decided that since Ethan had did so well with not telling Olivia about his asking her to marry him that he decided that he needed to give him a treat. "Let's go to the soda fountain first Ethan."

"What's a soda fountain Pa?"

"Oh they have things like soda pop and ice cream. I decided that you needed a treat before school starts and since you've been such a big help this summer." Elliot said.

He and Ethan went in and sat down at one of their fancy little tables. A waitress came up right away and said, "Welcome gents. What can I get for you?"

"Oh how about two root beers and two dishes of vanilla ice cream." Elliot said.

Ethan was bouncing around in his seat and looking around the place with wide eyes and a look of awe on his face. "This place is really neat Pa."

"I know. Just think you'll have something to tell Emily and Oliver on Sunday that doesn't involve slopping hogs or chasing cows."

"I like doing that stuff Pa and Emily likes hearing about it."

"She does, does she?" Elliot said.

"Yes sir. She says that what her Pa does is scary. Because he is gone from home a lot and makes her Ma worry. She also says that she doesn't care for living in town."

"Hmm. Do you think Olivia will like living on our ranch with us?"

"Yes sir. I think we'll like her living there too. Pa are you going to have more kids?"

"I don't know son." Elliot said.

Shortly thereafter their root beer's and ice cream arrived. Ethan took a drink of his root beer and giggled. "It tickles your mouth Pa."

"Yup. That's the fun part about drinking soda pop." Elliot said.

They enjoyed their treat and after Elliot paid their bill of fifty cents they went and made their way down to the general mercantile. When they made it there they found that he no long sold jewelry and we're directed to a jewelry store down the street.

Once there, Elliot looked at the store front and down at himself and Ethan. "We better brush our clothes off, son."

Father and son brushed the dust from them and took off their hats and then walked into the store. They were greeted by a man in a suit with slicked back hair and a pretty girl with her hair all in curls. "Hello sir, how may we help you?"

"I'm looking for a wedding ring." Elliot said.

"Ah yes. Right this way." The man said. He led Elliot to a case full of rings from the very exquisite and expensive to the very plain and in expensive. Elliot choose one in the mid range. It had a small stone set in that the man told him was a diamond in a plain gold band. Elliot called Ethan over whom was walking around looking in all the cases. "Yes Pa."

"What do you think of this? Do you think Olivia will like it?"

"I do Pa. I think Ms. Olivia will love it." Ethan said.

"Ok, we'll take it." Elliot told the man. They went down the counter and the man totaled up the bill and Ethan watched in awe as his father took out twenty-five dollars and paid for the ring.

They walked out of the store a few minutes later, the ring in a small box in Elliot's vest pocket. "We'll buy new suits in Rock Springs." Elliot said as they passed a suit shop on their way to where their wagon was parked.

By the time they reached home, Ethan was sleeping against Elliot's shoulder so he lifted the boy down from the wagon and carried him in the house. He stripped him down to his underclothes and covered him up. He propped the window open to let in the cool evening air and then went down to unhitch the horses and turn them out for the night. By the time he was finished the moon was high in the sky. Elliot went in and took the ring out of his pocket and looked at it again. He was sure that the day was Tuesday that meant he had four more days before he could give it to Olivia and ask her to be his wife. He would use the four days to think of the right thing to say.

**Ok what do you think? According to this thing this chapter is 6 pages long, I think that in its self is a record! Please R&R, I am really trying to make up for lost time with these chapters and since I'm not doing anything, well ok I'm putting off cleaning my hose but that's ok. Next chapter will be a proposal, ahhhhh; well hopefully, who knows maybe scraggly guy will make an appearance and kidnap Olivia. Gasp! **


	13. The Proposal

**Yay! The proposal chapter is here! I can't wait! This is so good! Enjoy my friends enjoy!**

The days before Sunday drug by for Elliot and for Ethan as well. Both were like caged tigers they just prowled around at night until they went to bed. Finally Elliot kept them both in the fields until dark and it was time for bed so that they didn't have time to think about what was going to happen on Sunday.

Elliot looked at the ring all the time. He would open the box, look at the small stone in the setting winking up at him. Soon it would be winking at Olivia from her finger and he couldn't wait. Couldn't wait until he had laid his claim on Olivia Benson and made her his.

Ethan just wanted a Ma. He was excited that he would have a Ma telling him to wash behind his ears and do his homework. His father did all that but it just wasn't the same. There was also something about the way a mother hugged, they always smelled so good. When he hugged Pa all he smelled was sweat and cow poop, and actually Pa kinda smelled like him so it was like hugging himself. Ethan just knew that having a Ma was going to be the greatest thing in the world.

Olivia just worked for her granddad through the week and worried about Elliot. Sure they had gone for a while not seeing each other but all week she had been on pins and needles. Before Elliot had made special little trips in to town just to see her. Oh sure he had always had a little excuses but she knew that he was always there to see her. She smiled to herself. She couldn't wait until Sunday. She had finished her new dress and she couldn't wait for Elliot to see it. It was dark blue with white edging on it. She was very proud of it but had been hoping that she would be making her own wedding gown soon. She had thought that she and Elliot were getting along rather well and was worried that he may just want to court her for five or six years before he proposed.

Sunday finally came and Elliot was nervous. He had gotten up that morning and dressed carefully and told Ethan to put on a tie. He wanted everything to go perfectly today. They hitched up the buggy and headed to town. Elliot really wanted to pick up Olivia but thought that it wouldn't be appropriate. So he tourtured himself by setting behind her through the whole church service and listening to her sing each hymn.

Finally church ended and he sent Ethan off with the Munch's and went down to Percy's store. He went to the back door and knocked. Percy answered the door and Elliot said, "I've come to call on Olivia, is she ready?"

"I think she is Elliot, just a minute." Percy said and went back into the house. "Livie!" he called out. "Elliot is here to call on you!"

Elliot stood the flowers he had picked wild out near his fields wilting in his hands. Finally Olivia came and she took his breath away. "Olivia, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Elliot. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I thought we would go out near the creek." Elliot said.

"Would you like to eat dinner first?"

"No. I'd rather go out to the creek first." Elliot said.

He helped Olivia into the buggy and drove them to the spot where they had picnicked the first day they had went out together.

"Oh Elliot! How romantic of you to remember this spot!" Olivia said.

"Well it's kind of hard to forget the first place you ever ate with a pretty girl." Elliot said. He stopped the buggy and set the brake then jumped down. He went around and lifted Olivia down and kissed her full on the lips. He had been waiting to do that all week and out here no one could see! Then he took her under the tree where they had first picnicked together and sat her down. "I've wanted to do this for a while but was to embarrassed." Elliot said. He took his knife out of his pocket and carved into the tree, first a heart and then the initials E.S. then a + and O.B.

This mage Olivia giggle. "Oh Elliot, that was so romantic of you."

Elliot leaned back against the tree and Olivia fell into his arms. He wrapped them around her. "Olivia, can I ask you a question?"

Olivia brought herself up and looked at Elliot. "Of course. What is it?"

"Do you love me Olivia? Love me enough to spend the rest of your life with me?" Elliot asked, his blue eyes boring in to her brown ones.

"Of course I do." Olivia said. "Why?"

"Because I love you with all my heart Olivia Benson and I would be greatly honored if you would become my wife." Elliot said taking the ring out.

Olivia began to cry and stuck out her shaking left hand so that Elliot could slip the ring on her third finger. "I love you Olivia."

"I love you too, Elliot." Olivia said.

They drove back to town after that, after a good make-out session of course, Olivia looking at her new engagement ring the whole way. "Oh this is so beautiful, Elliot."

When they made it back to Rock Springs, they stopped at Olivia's house, and went in and showed the ring to her grandfather. He was pleased as they were and asked when they planned to have the wedding.

Olivia looked at Elliot. "I would like to make a dress and have a church wedding Elliot."

"Whatever you want your gonna get darlin'." Elliot said.

"I better get goin' now and go get Ethan. I'm sure Casey has had enough of him." Elliot said.

Percy had left the room so Olivia came up to Elliot and laid her hand on his chest, "When will you be back to town?"

"Oh I suppose in a few days, why?" Elliot said.

Olivia stood on tip toe and whisphered, "Because I'll miss you."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'll miss you too."

They shared one more kiss and then Elliot went to get Ethan and Olivia set herself to making wedding plans.

**Alright kiddos. Please R&R. Sorry it took me so long to update but the site was being a pain so for your wait, you get a super duper updating!**


	14. Ethan's Birthday Party

**Chapter 14: Ethan's Birthday Party**

**Ok- sorry I thought I posted chapter 13 yeasterday and I didn't so you get a double wammy today which I am sure doesn't hurt any feelings. I hope it doesn't any way. We are going to pretend that about three weeks has passed, so this chapter is going to be Ethan's birthday party chapter and then dah dah da dah, the wedding. Yay! If I missed anyone in my dedication to ya'll in the last chapter I apologize, I am sorry with all my heart and soul. So if you were forgoten and you have been on this roller coaster ride with me, this chapter is for you. Oh and I decided to kind of try to write this in Ethan's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Just the obvious ones.**

Today is my birthday and I am turning nine years old. Ms. Olivia or my new Ma is going to have a real party for me here at Pa and I's house, well I guess it will be her house too in a few weeks. All of my friends are coming today, Oliver and Emily, Billy Yates, Ken Banks and a few other kids from school who aren't really my friends but Ma said that I had to invite them.

Ma has been out here at the house for the past couple of days helpin' out Pa and I. We have been cleanin and scrubbin' and yeasterday I got to help Ma bake my cake. Boy it was pretty when we got done. Ma was real careful about how she made it. It was made in three layers with chocolate frosting between those layers and then Ma frosted the whole outside with chocolate frosting. I told Pa last night on the way back from taking Ma home that it was almost to pretty to eat today.

Right now I'm outside with my dog Rusty. Ma and Pa are in the house, probably kissin on each other. The other kids aren't due to be here for another hour so Pa sent me outside, he told me that he and Ma had to discuss weddin' stuff. I wish this weddin would just happen. I'm ready for Ma to live out here all the time.

A half an hour after Pa sent me outside I hear a buggy and so I look down the road and I see Ms. Casey, Mr. John and Emily and Oliver. I run into the house, only to catch Ma and Pa kissin again. Gee, don't they ever stop? I think to myself. "Pa," I say, "The Munch's are comin down the road."

Pa lets go of Ma and looks at me, "Alright. Go out and greet them."

When the Munch's get up to the house I greet the family, especially Emily. She's special to me and I don't think she knows it. "Hi Emily." I say, running my toe in the dirt.

"Hi Ethan. Happy birthday." Emily says.

"Thank you." I reply. "Hey the old cat had kittens in the barn, would you like to see them?" I ask.

"Sure!" Emily says.

We run to the barn along with Oliver in tow, while Mr. John and Ms. Casey went into the house.

About an hour later my party is in full swing. I'm in the house now, Granddad Percy was there now and he was fillin the whole house with laughter.

"Ok." Ma says. "Ethan I want you to come sit here and get ready to open your gifts."

"Yes ma'm." I reply. I go over to where my Ma wants me and have a chair. I save the chair next to me for Emily and when she comes over I pat the spot. She smiles at me and sits down.

Ma hands me the gifts and I open them and then pass them around for everyone to look at. The first one is from Granddad Percy. It's a really nice leather belt with a shiny silver buckle. "Thank you Granddad." I then pass the belt on to Emily so that she can look at it. The next gift I open is from the Munch family and inside I find a new notepad and packet of pencils. I thank them and pass the gift to Emily. She looks at me with wide green eyes and says into my ear, "That's so you can write me notes at school."

I giggle at that and take the next gift that is from my Pa. The box isn't very big and I wonder what it is. I have been askin Pa for a pocket knife and he keeps tellin me that I'm to young. I open the box carefully and I'm suprised to find that it is the two blade jack knife that I have been lookin at for months in the store.

"Oh wow!" I say. "Thank you Pa. I will take really good care of this. Thank you so much Pa."

Pa looks at me, a slight smile on his face. "I know you will son. I think that nine is old enough to be responsible for a pocket knife, and you know that you aren't allowed to take it to school, right?"

"Yes sir." I say

My last gift is from Ma. I know what it is already, it's a bunch of new shirts and a couple of pairs of pants for school. I open them up and look at the gray, blue and red shirt that she has spent all the time sewing for me. "Thank you Ma. I really appreciate all these new clothes." I stand and and give her a hug.

She wraps her arms around me and it is the nicest feeling that I have ever had.

I open a few more silly gifts and then we move on to eating the cake that my mother made me. Today has been one of the most special in my life. In a couple of more weeks my Pa is going to marry the woman who will become my new Ma. Already she treats me just like a son and I will forever be grateful to her for that.

Once everyone has left for the day, Ma went home with her granddad, Pa and I are sittin out on the porch. He looks at me and say, "Ethan, did you have a good time today?"

"Yes sir. I thanked Ma over and over again for all that she did. This was the most special day of my life Pa."

"That's good, Ethan. I'm glad that you enjoyed it so much." Pa said.

"Pa?" I say.

"Yes son."

"Thank you again."

"Your welcome son."

"Pa."

"Yes son."

"I love you Pa."

"I love you too son."

**Oky doky i know the ending to this chapter sucks again. Sorry. But I promise that things are going to get more interesting very soon...like the next chapter is going to be the wedding and lots of fluff. Hehehe. So read on my little friends read on. Oh and please R&R!**


	15. The Wedding

**Chapter 15: The Wedding**

**Alrighty then folks...here it is the big day, the probably not so big chapter. The wedding. How many of these damn things have we written, really? Is anyone thinking we should probably get real lives and jobs yet? I am thinking a career in writing for Dick Wolf would be a wonderful idea. You let me know what ya'll think about that idea. Oh and just so ya'll know this gets smutty towards the end and is not appropriate for little kids. It is rated T for now but may have to be changed if I get in trouble. I'll try to keep it not to smutty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful charachters, that DAMNED Dick Wolf does. I say we overthrow him.**

Elliot Stabler had never been so nervous in his whole life. He hadn't even been this nervous on the day that he had married Kathy or the day that Kathy had given birth to Ethan or all the times that he had stood face to face in the street with some villan hell bent on taking him down. Today though, he was nervous. In two hours he would be marrying Olivia Benson, standing in the church in Rock Springs. The only people that had been invited to the nuptial had been Olivia's grandfather, Ethan and John and Casey and thier children. Elliot hadn't felt it necessary to invite a lot of people and Olivia said she didn't know that many people so they only asked those closest to them to be in attendance.

He was standing in his bedroom now, dressing for his wedding. He had changed the bed sheets after he had gotten up today and he had hired Mrs. O'Malley from down the road to help him clean the house yesterday. He wanted everything to be perfect for Olivia. They had decided that they wouldn't go on a honeymoon, Olivia had told him that she wanted to settle into her new life as his wife and Ethan's mother and she didn't want or need a trip to make her fall in love with him anymore.

Olivia was in her room. She had packed all of her things yesterday and they were setting by the door to her room. She didn't have much, a few dresses, a box with a few pieces of simple jewlery and some bed clothes that were now setting in a box. She looked at her wedding dress hanging on the closet door. It had turned out more beautiful than she had ever imagined. It was all white satin with lace around the neck and sleeves and hem. She hoped that Elliot would like it. She wanted him to think that she was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen.

Olivia sat down at the dressing table in the room at her grandfather's house, it would be hauled out to Elliot's as well but she needed it to get ready for her wedding day. She brushed out her long brown hair, plaited it into long flat braid and then wound it around her head and secured it with pins. Then she stepped into her pettie coats that would make her wedding dress seem more full. Finally she stepped into her dress. Elliot would not see her before the ceremony. Her grandfather would escort her to the church and then walk her down the aisle to meet her future husband.

Elliot and Ethan went to the church in Rock Springs and were greeted there by John and Casey and their children. "Hello Elliot." John said. He extended his hand and Elliot shook it warmly.

"Elliot." Casey said, with tears in her eyes. "You look so handsome today."

"Thank you Casey." Elliot replied. He placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder and brought him forward.

"You look handsome too, Ethan." Casey said.

"Thank you, Ms. Casey." Ethan replied.

"Is she here yet?" Elliot asked the preacher, refering to Olivia.

"No Mr. Stabler. Why don't you go and have a seat in the front of the church and I'll let you know when it is time to begin." the pastor said.

Elliot and Ethan went to the front of the church and John and Casey and their family followed.

"Livie, dear, it's time to go." Percy called up the stairs.

"Coming granddad." Olivia said. She smoothed her hand down the front of her dress one last time and went down stairs.

"Oh, darlin' you look so lovely. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Olivia said.

She took her grandfather's arm and they walked down the street. When they reached the church a few minutes later, Percy told Olivia to wait in the entry way while he told the preacher that they were there and could begin.

Elliot stood immediately when he saw Percy walk into the church. "Is she here?" he asked.

"Calm down boy! Of course she's here. I just wanted to tell you and the preacher that we're ready."

Elliot ran his sweating palms down the sides of his pants and took his place next to the preacher at the front of the church. Then he saw her. Olivia was a vision in white coming down the aisle so slowly on her grandfather's arm. Elliot swallowed hard and smiled first at Olivia and then at Ethan.

Olivia smiled back at him and when she reached the front of the church she turned towards her grandfather. "Thank you Granddad." she said in a slightly hoarse voice. Then she kissed his wrinkled cheek and took the hand that Elliot extended towards her.

The ceremony was very short and about twenty minutes after the ceremony began the pastor announced to those present that Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson were now man and wife and that Elliot could kiss his bride.

Elliot kissed her sweetly on the mouth and told her that he would give her better once they got home and away from all the eyes. Olivia took Elliot's arm and they made their way out of the church to the waiting buggy that the children had decorated with a "Just Married" sign and some old tin cans. Ethan climbed in with Percy and the whole group made their way down to the cafe where they ate a lunch of fried chicken and mashed potatoes.

When lunch was finished Percy pulled Elliot aside and said, "Let me keep Ethan tonight. A man and woman should be alone on their wedding night."

Elliot agreed and said, "Ok, Percy. Let me tell Ethan that he'll be staying in town tonight with you."

Ethan was working on eating a piece of cherry pie and Elliot went over to him and squatted down. "Ethan, how would you like to stay in town tonight with granddad Percy?"

Ethan swallowed his bite of pie and a huge grin split his face, "Really Pa? Wow I would sure like that."

"Ok. I'll let your Ma and granddad know then ok." Elliot said. He nodded at Percy and then said to Olivia. "Your granddad has offered to keep Ethan for the night so that we can be alone, is that ok with you?"

Olivia looked at Elliot in disbelief. "Does granddad know what he's getting into keeping a boy for a night?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Ok. I won't argue then." Olivia said.

Shortly after that Elliot and Olivia headed back to the ranch with Olivia's few bags loaded in the back of the buggy. Percy and Ethan waving from the back steps of the store. Once they were out of town, Olivia scooted over closer to Elliot and looked down at her ring finger that now bore the plain wedding band. "What's on your mind, Mrs. Stabler?" Elliot asked.

"Just trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I am Mrs. Stabler and that I am now Ethan's mother."

"You'll do fine darlin'." Elliot said, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek.

"Oh Elliot. This day was absolutely perfect wasn't it?"

"Yes it was. It's about to get more perfect too."

"Oh really." Olivia said.

"You bet." Elliot said.

They reached the ranch and Elliot unloaded Olivia's bags and then went out to unhitch the buggy and put away the team. When he returned to the house Olivia had already changed out of her wedding dress and into a plain brown work dress. Elliot snuck up behind her as she leaned over putting away clothing in a drawer. He put his arms around his waist and kissed her neck. "All work and no play makes Olivia a dull girl." he said.

Olivia turned in his arms and kissed him full on the lips. "I need to get my clothes put away Elliot."

"Oh, Elliot is it. I thought you wanted to call me El?"

"Ok. El, I need to put my things away so that I can cook your supper."

"Aren't you just the happy little home maker?" Elliot said, kissing her again.

"I just want to be a good wife to you."

"You will be and you'll be a wonderful mother to Ethan and any other children we have." Elliot said. He released her then, "I'll let you go now, darlin so that he you can get something down. I'm going to go ride through the cattle and check on them and then I'll be back." He kissed her one last time and went outside.

Olivia finished putting away her clothing and looked around the house, suprised at how clean it was. Elliot must have hired someone to come in and clean it for him. She thought to herself.

She went through the house and finally made her way back to the kitchen, the one place that she always felt most at home. She baked a cake a loaf of bread before Elliot returned and then when he came to the house she was frying salt pork and potatoes for their supper.

"That smells wonderful." he said as he walked into the house.

"I'm glad you think so."

Elliot kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And cake and bread too. Goodness you've been busy Liv."

"Well you had the house cleaned so I didn't have much to do."

"I expected you to lay back and relax darlin'. It is your wedding day."

"I know but I hate to be idle." Olivia said as she set their supper on the table.

"So do I."

"I know."

They ate supper and then Elliot helped Olivia wash the supper dishes and set them to dry. Then they went into the sitting room and Elliot read the paper and Olivia worked on reading another chapter in the book that she had borrowed from a friend. When it was time for bed Elliot stood, stretched and extended a hand to Olivia. "Come on wife, it's time for bed."

Olivia became nervous then. Elliot was much more experienced in this sort of thing than she was, she hoped that she could satisfy him.

Elliot led Olivia into the bedroom, sensing her nervousness, he said, "Olivia, you don't have to worry about a thing. We'll go slow. I want this to be a good experience for you."

When they reached the bedroom Elliot shut the door, if for no other reason to make Olivia feel more secure. Then he sat on the bed and removed his boots and socks and sat and waited as Olivia removed her shoes and stockings and took down her hair. "You have beautiful hair, Liv."

Next he removed his shirt and sat there with his suspender straps hanging down . Olivia removed her dress and laid it over the chair.

Elliot took down his britches and sat in his long johns. This caused Olivia to giggle. 'What's so funny?"

"I've washed many a pair of long johns but I've never actually seen them on a man. How do you stand to wear them?"

"You get used to them, I guess. Now come here and set next to me." Elliot said.

Olivia did as she was asked and Elliot touched her cheek. "I love you Olivia."

"I love you too Elliot."

Elliot kissed her then. Slowly, sweetly. As Olivia allowed the kiss to deepen she felt her self relaxing more and more soon she and Elliot were both completely undressed and under the bed sheets. She felt a heat and mouisture between her legs and the next thing she knew, Elliot was there. She was crying his name and clawing his back. They moved together and soon it was over, both of them sated and happy.

Olivia lay awake in Elliot's arms for quite some time listening to his breathing and slight snoring. She would have to ask him about that in the morning. She snuggled in closer and soon was asleep.

The next morning Olivia woke when she heard the rooster crowing and felt that something was wrong. For one she was stiff and sore and the other, the big, warm body that had been next to her's all night was no long there. She got up and pulled her dressing gown on and went down the stairs and out the door to use the privy. When she came back Elliot was just coming in the front door carrying the milk pail.

"Morning darlin' " he drawled.

"Good morning." Olivia said.

"Did you sleep well?" Elliot asked. He sat the milk pail down and moved towards her.

"Yes I did."

Elliot leaned in and kissed her. "That's good."

Olivia kissed him back. "When are we going to go and get Ethan and the rest of my things?"

"I thought we would go after breakfast." Elliot replied.

"Oh, ok. Well then just let me go and dress." Olivia said. She went up the stairs and heard Elliot following her.

It took them another hour before they even got breakfast made as they ended up making love again before Olivia was able to get dressed. When the finally came down the stairs for the second time, Olivia fixed breakfast .

When Elliot finished he rubbed his stomach and leaned back in his chair. "That was so much better than what I normally fix."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Olivia said.

They drove to town that morning and picked up the rest of Olivia's things and Ethan.

It was the start of their brand new life together as a family.

**Ok another crappy ending to a somewhat good chapter. Watch out for that smut though. Whew! That was pretty well I don't what it was, you can make up your own mind. I will not say any more. I am thinking right now that this will probably be about 20 chapters unless I run out of ideas but so far the ideas are just pouring into my poor little brain and waking me up in the middle of the night, so if I seem to go on a marathon run, thats why. I don't think anyone will complain though will they?**


	16. A Joy, A Tragedy

**Chapter 16: A Joy, A Tragedy**

**Its November now in this chapter to Elliot and Olivia have been married for about a month and a half. Ethan has started school again and that is all I'm gonna tell you right now cause I don't want to ruin anything.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own them, that damn Dick Wolf does.**

The end of October had been cold in that year. Ethan had started school and was in the fifth grade. Life had been moving along for the Stabler family at a fairly slow pace. The first part of October Elliot and Olivia had taken the train with a load of two year old steers to Dodge City to sell them and had considered that their honeymoon. Ethan had been left with Percy or rather Percy had been left on the farm with Ethan. Percy had always lived in town and had no idea how much work it was to care for one boy, a cow, some hogs and a few chickens.

It was now November and the morning had dawned cold and blustery. Olivia woke feeling terribly sick to her stomach but she still got up and cooked hot mash for both Elliot and Ethan. Then she assured herself that Ethan was dressed warmly enough for his ride to school then she went back to bed. Elliot got Ethan on his horse with his lunch bucket, books and slate and then he went back into the house himself to check on Olivia.

"Liv, are you ok?" he asked as he came through their bedroom door.

"Oh I expect so. I just have a bit of an upset stomach this morning. It always passes after a couple of hours." Olivia said setting up.

"Liv..." Elliot said.

"Oh, El." Olivia said, "I don't have the energy right now to argue with you."

"Liv, I think you should let me take you in to see Doc Wilson this morning. When your feeling better."

"I'll think about it." Olivia said.

Elliot went back outside. He was sure he knew what was wrong with his wife but he would let the doctor tell her for sure. He went back to the barn to work on repairing some harnesses.

Ethan rode to school that morning and then left his horse in the shed with the other horses. He unsaddled and left his saddle hanging on the fence then he took his lunch bucket and books and went out to the playground. All of his friends were there and a few of the older boys were hanging around the older girls. Their teacher, Miss Belle rang the bell that said school was starting shortly after that. Ethan ran into the school with the other children.

Behind the bushes he waited and watched. He knew which boy belonged to Elliot and Olivia Stabler now it was just a matter of getting him without anyone seeing him. He had been watching the boy for over a week now, knew his habits, knew he always ate lunch in the same spot. It was cold today though, so who knew if that stupid bitch of a teacher would let the children outside to eat today. _Damn,_ Max thought as he crouched in the bushes. He would have to come up with a plan.

Elliot finished fixing the harness and did a few other things in the barn before he went back to the house. When he came in, Olivia was dressed setting in front of the fireplace in the setting room. She was working on knitting a new muffler and mittens for Ethan. "Liv?" he said as he came in, an armload of wood with him. "I want you to bundle up and get ready to go to town."

"Oh, Elliot!" She replied. "I feel fine now. I think I must just have a touch of the flu or something."

"I still think you should just come with me and get checked out." Elliot said.

"Alright. I'll get my coat and things. Do you have the wagon hitched up?"

"The buggy. It offers a little more protection from the wind."

"Oh. Well since we're goine maybe we should just spend the afternoon with granddad and then bring Ethan home with us."

"I suppose that's possible." Elliot said.

He watched as Olivia, still slightly pale from being sick all morning get her coat and scarf and something for her head. "Are you going to be warm enough?" he asked.

"I think so. I will have you with me." Olivia said and then laughed. She was always telling Elliot that he had to be the hottest person she had ever been around. She always said this as she laid her freezing cold feet on his legs.

They arrived in town shortly before noon and went directly to the doctor. Elliot stayed outside as Olivia went in for an examination and almost fifteen minutes after she went in Doc Wilson invited him in. He could see that Olivia had been crying and he rushed to her side. "Liv, are you ok?"

"Oh everything's wonderful." She cried. "I suspected but I wasn't sure and that's why I didn't say anything to you, but El, we're going to have a baby!"

"Yes I suspect that Olivia is about a month along so the little one should be arriving around June." Doc Wilson said.

Elliot just looked at Olivia. His Olivia was going to have a baby. _Oh Ethan is going to be so excited!_ he thought to himself.

"I'll just excuse myself for a minute." Doc Wilson said and headed out the door.

Elliot grabbed Olivia up in a hug and kissed her. "Oh a baby, I'm so happy Liv."

"I can tell." Olivia said, laughing. "I didn't expect it to happen this fast."

Elliot waggled his eyebrows at her and said, "Well when you do it that much, it's kind of expected."

"Oh you." Olivia said. "Let's go tell granddad."

"Alright."

On their way out they saw John coming down the street. "John!" Elliot called out.

"Oh, Elliot and Olivia. It's good to see you. What are you in town for?"

"We had to visit Doc Wilson." Olivia said, then looking at Elliot, "Elliot tell John our news."

"We're going to have a baby!" Elliot said, the pride and enthusiasm showing in his voice.

"Well congratulations!" John said. "Say, I'll visit with you all later I have to get on down the street here. Will you be going down to Percy's store?"

"Yes, we're just headed that way." Elliot said. "Stop by later and we'll visit."

"Alright, I'll do that." John said and then continued about his business.

Elliot and Olivia took the buggy down to Percy's store and Elliot was extra careful when he lifted her out this time. "I'm so happy darlin'."

"I can tell. Let's go tell granddad." Olivia said.

They went in the store and Percy was busy with a customer but as soon as he saw Olivia and the glow on her face he came right over. "Are you going to tell me what I expect you to tell me?"

"Yes, Granddad. Elliot and I are going to have a baby."

"Whoopee!" Percy yelled. "Oh that's just great Livie, honey. When?"

"Doc Wilson says in June." Elliot replied.

"Oh that's a nice time to have a baby. That's a nice time." Percy said.

The three continued to visit and revel in their happiness never thinking the worst was happening at the school.

Miss Belle decided that it had warmed enough through the morning that the children could eat their lunch outside. She wanted them to have as much time outside while they could because soon the snows would come and the boys didn't do well being cooped up in the school when they could even make it in to school. She wondered how many of her boys even passed to the next grade. She watched as the children went out the door and smiled as she saw Ethan Stabler and Emily Munch go to the old log to sit together and eat. Satisfied that the children were going to be ok to eat she went back to her desk to get her shawl and own lunch.

Ethan and Emily had just sat down on the old log, their favorite spot to eat and they were talking. "So my Ma has been sick in the morning. I hope she's ok." Ethan said.

Emily just smiled, boys didn't know anything. "Oh I think your Ma will be fine. I bet she's going to have a baby. I remember when my Mama had Oliver. She was always sick in the morning."

"Really? Oh boy, I've wanted a brother for a long time now."

"What if you get a sister?"

"I guess if she's like you it wouldn't be so bad." Ethan said.

The two were talking and eating and didn't even hear anyone come up behind them. They didn't know anything was amiss until they each felt a rough dirty hand cover their mouth and nose. Emily tried to scream and Ethan just fought, trying to get the man to turn them loose. He drug them back into the bushes and tied handkerchiefs into their mouths. "Now," the man said, "I don't want to hurt you but if you don't behave I will." Then he tied their hands together and put them on a horse, Emily in front of Ethan.

Then he led them away on the horse through the woods that sat behind the school.

Miss Belle rang the school bell and counted the children as they came through the door. Two were missing. She went in and looked at the children in their seats and noticed that Ethan Stabler and Emily Munch were the two that weren't there. She asked the other children, "Have you seen Emily and Ethan?"

"No ma'm." the children said in unison.

"Well the last time I saw them, they were in their usual spot. Hank," she said addressing one of the older boys, please go out and see if their things are there. There is something not right about this."

Hank went out and a few minutes later came back carrying two lunch buckets. "Miss Belle, I found these in their spot and it looked like some drag marks in the dirt."

"Thank you Hank. Would you please run down to the sheriff's office and take James with you." Miss Belle said. She watched out the door as the two boys went out the door and then she turned to the other kids, "The rest of you, I want you to gather your things and head home. There will be no more class today. If you would like me to walk you home I will as soon as I speak with the sheriff."

All the children quickly left, except for Oliver Munch. He stayed in his seat, unshed tears brimming in his eyes. "Miss Belle?" he said.

"Yes Oliver."

"Did someone take my sister?"

"It appears that way."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

John and the two older boys returned then and Miss Belle sent Hank and James home and asked them to walk Oliver to his own house. Then she went out with Sheriff Munch to look at the scene. "Well someone took them. I need to go tell Elliot, so that he can help me start a search party. The faster we find them the better." John said.

He strode off to leave Miss Belle standing there feeling lost. She felt terrible, those children had been in her care and she had let them and their parents down by not keeping them safe while they were at school.

John arrived at Percy's store a few minutes later to find Percy and Elliot having coffee while Olivia had tea. "Elliot, I need to speak to you for a moment."

"John? What's wrong?" Elliot asked.

"Somebody, somebody took Ethan and Emily from school at lunch." John said.

"What?" Olivia said. "Who would take Ethan and Emily from school?"

"I don't know Olivia but I intend to find out. Elliot, would you help me start a couple of search parties?"

"Of course." Elliot said. "Liv, darlin', I want you to stay here with Percy."

"Yes, of course."

"Did anyone check the shed to make sure those two didn't just take off?" Elliot asked John.

"No but the scene pretty clearly shows that someone took those kids by force." John said.

Meanwhile, Max Johnson Keever was still leading the two kids on a horse through the woods. He still had them gagged and their hands tie when he passed by some brush and it caught the edge of Emily's dress. It ripped leaving a small piece. That gave Ethan an idea. He started making noise, which caused Keever to stop and get off his horse. 'What do you want you brat?" he demanded striding up to them.

"Uhm blum uhm." Ethan said through the gag.

"Oh alright, I guess we're far enough away now that now one can hear you if you make noise." Keever said. He undid the gags and then looked at Ethan.

"Can't you untie our hands too, mister?" Ethan asked. "My wrist are getting awful sore."

"Yeah, I suppose." Keever said.

He untied Ethan's wrist and then untied Emily's wrist and her gag. He mounted back up and when they started out again, Ethan whisphered to Emily. "Emily, we need to keep leaving behind pieces of your dress so our Pa's can find us."

"Ethan! Are you crazy? This is my favorite dress!" Emily said. She couldn't bear the thought of tearing it up.

"Emily, do you want to go home?" Ethan asked.

"Yes."

"Then you need to let me keep rippin' your dress."

"You kids be quiet back there." Keever said.

"Yes sir." Ethan said.

They were quiet after that until Emily said quietly to Ethan. "Ethan, I'm scared." 

"I'll take care of you Em. Don't worry, I know you're Pa and my Pa will find us."


	17. Ethan and Emily's Thoughts

**Chapter 17: Ethan and Emily's Thoughts on Being Taken**

**Alrighty, this chapter is going to written in two POV's. Ethan's and Emily's. Emily's POV first. Have fun kiddies. You guys ROCK my socks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. That damn Dick Wolf does. You know who I created.**

After riding what seemed like forever to the two children they stopped. I don't know where we are and I'm scarred. I think Ethan is scarred too, but he is a boy and he's trying to act tough. I just want to cry but I'm scarred that they man will do something to me or Ethan. I want my Papa and I hope he's coming soon. I would even settle for Ethan's Papa right now. The man yells at us anytime we talk to each other so as soon as he lets us off the horse we go and set together on the ground against a tree. Ethan puts his arm around me now, telling me it will be all right. Right, this man is probably going to kill us or worse. He acts like he knows us and I wonder at what point my Papa put him in jail. That is the only reason I can think that he would have to want to hurt me or maybe Ethan's Papa put him in jail and maybe that is why he took Ethan and I was just in the way. I look over at Ethan now, trying to be tough. Silly boy.

"Ethan." I say as quietly as I can.

"What?" he responds just as quietly.

"I'm scared."

"I know." Ethan says, pulling me closer to him. "But Pa will find us. I know he will."

"Ethan." I say again.

"What?"

"What do you think this man is going to do to us?"

"I don't know but I think we should try to sneak away tonight."

The man yells at us then. "You kids shut up." he growls at us. He has started a fire now, he must feel safe enough that a search party won't find us.

I feel Ethan take me hand and squeeze it hard in his. He is acting pretty grown up for a nine year old boy. I think part of it comes from the fact that he watched his own mother be killed and the other part come from not wanting to disapoint his pa.

We sit and watch as the man cooks something on the fire he's started and as he boils coffee. It is at this point that I realize that I'm thirsty. I'm scarred to say anything to the man so I say something to Ethan. "Ethan, I'm thirsty. I haven't had a drink all day."

"So am I. I'll say something to him." Ethan replies. "Say mister, could we get a drink of water?"

The man grumbles under his breath about what he was thinking taking two kids, that it would have been easier to just take the woman but he throws a canteen on the ground at our feet. Ethan picks it up and shakes it. It doesn't sound like there is much in it so he take a small drink and passes it to me. How thoughtful of him. I drink what's left in the canteen and feel somewhat better.

(Ethan's POV)

We rode for a long time today. It didn't bother me but I know that it bothered Emily and I felt bad for her. I am trying to be brave and strong for her and take care of her the way that my Pa would want me to. I feel bad that Emily was taken. I know the man wanted just me. I know he's trying to hurt my parents by taking me. I've seen him before and I know that my Pa made sure that he went to jail for trying to hurt my Ma.

I asked the man for a drink of water and there wasn't much left in it so I took a small drink and gave the rest to Emily. I still need some water but I have a plan. I plan to take off after dark and the man goes to sleep. I plan to take Emily with me. We left pieces of her dress on tree branches so we can find our way back. I hope anyway. I hope I can be a hero for Emily and get her back to her parents safely.

We sit in the same spot and watch the man eat the supper that he cooked for himself. He never offers us any and I hear my stomach rumble. I hadn't been able to finish my lunch. Soon the man takes out a bottle and I realize that it will be easier for us to escape if he gets drunk and passes out. We sit and sit and watch the man and soon his eyes get droopy. Before long he's snoring and I motion to Emily that it is time to go.

We go to the horse that we rode all day and I saddle it as quietly as I can. The man continues to snore so I hope that he remains asleep as we make our get away. I help Emily up on to the horse and I take off walking leading the horse. I hope I can use the moon light to follow our trail and that the man doesn't wake up and come after us. The only better thing would be for Pa to show up.

(Emily's POV)

As soon as the man fell asleep Ethan put his plan into action. I was suprised at how quickly and quietly he was able to work. I was really impressed by what he was doing. I never thought that he would be able to get us out of this situation.

He helped me on to the horse and then he began walking, leading him. Boy I hope Papa is up there looking for us somewhere


	18. Elliot and John to the Rescue

**Chapter 18: Elliot and John To the Rescue**

**Ok this is chapter 18 but it is really an extension of chapter 17 because I just couldn't leave John and Elliot hanging there waiting for their kids to show up so this the part where well just read the damn story ok! Also I went back and was reading and realized that I was letting John and Casey have another baby well, I figured I better get my poop in a group and make sure that they had that baby, so she's in here now but since babies can't do much she just gets mentioned.**

As soon as Elliot and John finished discussing what they were going to do and getting some men gathered up to help them search for their lost children they both went back to their wives to let them know the status of the situation. Olivia had no idea what was going on and Casey only knew that two children were missing as the boys had come and interupted John's dinner. Oliver was just making his way up to the house when John arrived there and he ran up to his father. "Have they found Ethan and Emily yet Papa?"

"No son, they haven't. So I need you to be a good boy and stay with Mama and Alexandra for the afternoon alright." John said to his son. Oliver was younger than Emily by a couple of years and as rolly polly as Emily was whispy. Then there was the new baby girl, born the night before Halloween, Alexandra.

"Yes, Papa." the boy answered.

He followed his father into the house and when Casey saw that just Oliver was with his father she burst into tears. "One of the children that was taken was Emily wasn't it John?" she asked through her tears.

John wrapped his arms around her and said, "Yes my dear. I'm afraid that Emily was one of the ones taken. She and Ethan were eating lunch together, I guess as they do everyday. Don't worry dear we'll find them. Between Elliot and I we'll find them."

Casey began to cry again, "I just keep imagining all the horrible things that can happen to them."

Oliver came and wrapped his chubby arms around her then. "It's ok Mama. I know that Ethan would never let anyone hurt Emily."

Casey hugged her youngest child, "Thank you Oliver. That makes Mama feel so much better. Come along, we need to make Papa some sandwhiches so that he has something to eat while he looks for them."

While John gathered his rifle, and put on more warm clothing Casey made sandwhiches for him and the children.

Elliot went directly back to Percy's store, when he walked in, he knew that from his face that Olivia could tell that something was gravely wrong.

"Elliot," she said the moment she saw him, "What's wrong?"

"Someone took them, Liv. Some one took Ethan and Emily from the school grounds while they ate their lunches."

Olivia's hands flew to her mouth and fluttered there and then back down to her skirts which she clutched in both hands before she went to her husband of barely two months and she wrapped her arms around him. He did the same to her and they clung to each other. "Will they be alright Elliot?" Olivia heard herself asking. It was if they were living in a dream, or worse a nightmare. This morning had been all about joy and happiness over them finding out that they were expecting another child, only for the afternoon to bring the worst possible situation, their son was missing.

"I would expect so." Elliot said. "I know Ethan is a smart boy but I worry that he will go to the extreme to protect Emily." He swallowed then, imagining the worse, "He would even give his own life, I expect to protect her." Olivia began to cry then and Elliot made his way with her in his arms to a chair that Percy had brought out. "But that won't happen Liv. John and I will find them. If I know my son he was watching the land carefully, something I taught him to do from the time he was tyke. I also expect that he tried to leave a mark on the trail they took so that John and I will be able to track them more easily. I know our boy, Liv, he'll pull through."

"Oh but Elliot. He's so young." Olivia said and cried harder.

"Shh. Darlin' everything will be fine. I want you to stay here with your grandfather until I get back. John and I are going to look for them along with some others."

"Ok." Olivia said through her sobs.

Elliot stood and looked at Percy who said, "Don't worry about Livie, Elliot. I'll take good care of her and the little one until you get back."

"Thank you Percy."

Elliot and John met shortly after that in the street, each of them were taking five men and they would split up on the trail, granted they found a trail. John and Elliot were both quiet as they set out. A man never expected to have to go and find his children and the person responsible for taking them, nor did he ever want to.

It was when they were at least five miles from town when one of the search riders in Elliot's group came along a piece of material with small flowers on it. He brought it over to Elliot and showed him. Elliot decided that it was most likely dress material from a little girls dress and they continued along that trail following the pieces of calico.

Ethan was starting to get tired now. He didn't know how long he had been walking but he decided that it would be easier if both he and Emily rode the horse. "Emily, I'm going to get on and ride now, I'm just about tuckerd out."

"Ok Ethan. Ethan do you think that man will come looking for us."

"I sure hope not. I hope Pa and Mr. John find him first."

"Ethan, I'm starting to get really cold."

"I know so am I but we have to keep going. Let's sing, real quiet like and try to keep warm." Ethan suggested. He also hoped that him riding behind Emily would help keep her a little warmer as well.

John and his group were on nothing more than a cold trail and he hoped that Elliot and his group were faring better.

Elliot and his group continued to follow the trail of small pieces of material and broken branches until they heard it. It sounded like singing, children singing. Elliot motioned for the other men to stay behind him and he continued forward. He remained quiet and listened and hoped with all his heart that he had just found them.

"_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb" _Elliot heard.

He urged his horse forward and continued to listen until he topped the next hill and there he saw them, ridding an old bay horse double, singing. He continued on down and hoped he didn't frighten them with his approach.

Ethan and Emily were consumed with signing and trying to keep warm so they did not see or hear the other riders approach until he was right upon them. Emily let out a small scream and Ethan pulled up their horse. He recognized the rider. It was his Pa. "Pa! Pa!" he said excitedly.

"Ethan!" Elliot cried, pulling up on the reins and jumping down from his horse. He pulled both children down and once and hugged them to him. "Oh we were so worried that we would never see you again."

"We were scared too Pa. But that man that took us, he got drunk when he stopped to eat and passed out so I told Emily that we were getting out of there."

Ethan said.

"Smart boy." Elliot said to Ethan. "Well let's get you back on that horse and home it's late enough as it is."

John was still following the same trail when he came upon a sleeping figure in a clump of trees. John and his group of men rode up and surrounded the figure. He instantly recognized the man. It was Max Johnson Keevler. John stepped off his horse and went over to Keevler. He kicked the man.

Keevler rolled over and groaned. "What the hell are you doing?" he grumbled.

"What in the hell did you do with my daughter and her friend?" John growled.

"What?" Keevler said.

"What did you do with my daughter and her friend?" John growled again.

"They were here I don't know where they went!" Keevler cried.

"Get up you piece of shit." John said.

Keevler stood and went to his horse and saddled it. When he just stood there, John hit him with the rifle and said, "Get on your god damn horse."

Keevler got on his horse and John cuffed his hands behind his back, then took the reins to his horse and got on his horse. "Lets go boys."

They hit the trail at a fast lope and soon they had reached Elliot and his group and much to John's relief Elliot had the kids. "Elliot, I have Keevler." John said.

Elliot looked at John and smiled, "I have the kids."

"Good, lets go home."

When they returned to town John took Emily home and Elliot took Ethan to Percy's store. When they walked in Ethan ran up to Olivia and said, "Ma!"

Olivia took Ethan in her arms and hugged him tight. "Oh Ethan! I missed you so much my precious little boy."

"Ma, I'm not a little boy any more." Ethan said using the most grown up voice he could.

"Oh really? You were a little boy when you left for school this morning." Olivia said, playing along.

"No. Ma, I took really good care of Emily while we were gone though."

"You did. I'm so proud of you." Olivia said. She hugged him again. "I'm glad your safe though. By the way where is your father?" She looked around but didn't see Elliot.

While Ethan and Olivia were having their reunion, Elliot walked back down to the jail house to question Keevler with John.

"Max, what were you thinking taking our children?" John asked. They had Keevler setting in a chair, his hands cuffed behind him and his ankles shakled.

"I only wanted his kid." Keevler said, motioning towards Elliot with his chin. So far Elliot had been quiet leaning against John's desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

"So why did you want Ethan Stabler?" John asked.

"I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to hurt him for taking Olivia away from me. For sending me back to jail." Max growled.

"Wanted to hurt who?" Elliot asked, moving away from the desk and closer to Keevler.

"You." Keevler snarled.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because he took Olivia away from me."

Elliot was beginning to get angry and he got into Keevler's face. "I did not take Olivia away from you! She chose to be with me! She wants nothing to do with trash like you Keevler, nothing!"

Olivia was coming down the street when she heard what she was sure was her husband screaming from inside John's office. She rushed in and grabbed Elliot's arm. "Elliot!" she shouted.

Elliot calmed and looked at Olivia, "Liv what are you doing here I thought you were with Ethan?"

"I was and he's ready to go home now. I think John can question this man on his own. Now come on before you end up in the cell next to him." Olivia said.

"I'll come in and see you tomorrow John." Elliot said.

"Yes, I just want to put this scum bag into a cell for the night. I'll let Gordon take care of him tonight." John said. "I'm ready to go home and assure myself that Emily is ok."

Elliot went out the door and down the street with Olivia. "I'm sorry about that Liv."

"It's ok dear. When do you want to tell Ethan about the baby?" she asked, changing the subject away from the incident with Keevler.

"I think tomorrow will be ok. I don't want to send him to school and I believe that school will be closed for the rest of the week so that everyone has time to settle down." Elliot said.

"I agree. He had an awful lot of excitement today."

"Yes he did. I was proud of him though how he handled the situation. Do you know he made sure they had a visible trail that they could follow out or that John and I could use to find them?"

"No. That is very good for a boy his age." Olivia said.

Ethan fell asleep on the ride home between his parents and Olivia couldn't help but think about how small he looked nestled between them.

At the Much house as soon as Elliot dropped her off, Emily ran into the house and into her mother's arms. "Oh Mama, I was so scared!" she cried.

Casey gathered her daughter into her arms and held her tight. "I'm so glad that your home safe honey."

"So am I Mama. I owe Ethan Mama, I owe him so much." Emily said.

When John returned home Emily ran into her father's arms. "Papa!"

"Emily, my sweet girl." John said, gathering her up in his arms and hugging her close. "Emy are you ok?"

"Yes, Papa. Ethan took good care of me. He gave me the water from the canteen that the man gave to us and he made sure we had a path to follow in case we could get away. Then he watched the man and he said that the man was getting drunk and would pass out and then we could get away." Emily told her father.

John set her down on her feet again. "I see you ripped your dress."

Emily looked down, somewhat ashamed. "I'm sorry Papa."

John knelt down in front of her, "Emily, honey, I don't care that you ripped your dress. I'm just glad that you're ok."

"I'm glad too Papa."

When the Stabler family arrived home, Elliot carried Ethan into the house and laid him in his bed and then left Olivia to put his night shirt on him and tuck him in.

Olivia was careful to not wake Ethan as she removed his pants, jacket, shirt and shoes. Because it was somewhat cold in the house, especially upstairs she left his socks on him. She had just finished pulling the quilts up around his chin and kissing his forehead when she heard Elliot come in. She left the door open and then went down the stairs to her waiting husband.

"Is he all tucked in?" Elliot asked.

"Yes." Olivia replied. "All snug and warm and safe the way any nine year old boy should be."

"That's good." Elliot replied. He sat down heavily in a chair and removed his boots, setting them in front of the stove. "It's going to get cold tonight and I think that it could maybe even snow."

Olivia went and sat down on his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. "I never want to experience that again, Elliot."

"Neither do I." Ethan said. He wrapped his arms around Olivia. Feeling her slightly bumped up middle. "Just think by early next summer we'll have another little one."

"I know." Olivia said, a smile on her lips. She couldn't wait and she couldn't wait to tell Ethan in the morning.

The next morning Olivia was cooking breakfast and Elliot was out milking the cow. They had awoke to what Elliot assumed was three inches of snow. It only the first of November and Elliot told Olivia that snow that early would easily mean that it was going to be a tough winter on the plains. He decided that it would be safe, since Keevler was in jail, for him and Ethan to go out and bring the cattle in a little closer to the house. They could be fed off the back of the wagon as Elliot had put a good feed supply the summer before.

Ethan came down the stairs dressed but with sleepy eyes and a cowlick standing up on the back of his head. "Morning Ma." He said.

"Good morning sweetheart. Are you hungry?"

"Yes ma'm." Ethan replied. "Ma would you like me to set the table?"

"Yes if you would." Olivia said turning back to the stove.

Ethan gathered the dishes from the cupboard and was just finishing when Elliot walked back into the house stomping snow from his boots. "Ethan are you ready to go out and help me move cattle today?"

"Isn't there any school today?" Ethan asked.

"No. There won't be any school for the rest of the week to let everyone calm down a little after yesterday."

"Yippee!" Ethan shouted, then more quietly said, "Yes Pa. I'll help move the cattle in."

Olivia set their breakfast on the table and motioned for them to sit. They said grace and then Olivia looked at Elliot. Elliot decided that he would just go ahead and tell Ethan that he was going to be a big brother in the late spring. He looked at Ethan and said, "Ethan, your Ma and I have something to tell you."

"What?" Ethan said before taking another bite of pancake.

"Your going to be a big brother next spring." Olivia said, helping Elliot out.

"Really?" Ethan asked. "We're really going to have a baby?"

"We're really going to have a baby." Elliot mimicked.

"Great." Ethan said and went back to eating pancakes.


	19. Christmas with the Stablers

**Chapter 19: Christmas with the Stablers**

**Ok this is just a fuzz ball of a chapter, all warm and cutesy. It has been a little over a month since the kidnapping and what not. Olivia and Elliot make a shocking discovery and Ethan gets to be all cute and stuff for Christmas. Ahhhhhh.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me. (Because I honestly have nothing you want.)**

It was Christmas time in the Stabler home and just as Elliot had predicted in early November it had been snowy. He and Ethan had been feeding the cattle hay up close to the house, Ethan had been growing like young boys do and Olivia was quickly becoming rounder. Right before Christmas she had went and seen Doc Wilson and he had told her that he was almost sure that he heard two heart beats. This thrilled Ethan as he was sure that he would be getting two brothers come spring.

Christmas had been turned into a lavish affair for the Stablers as it was their first as a family. Elliot and Ethan had went into the woods near their house and cut a Christmas tree and then Ethan and Olivia had spent close to a while day decorating the tree. They had cut differnt shapes out of heavy paper, strung popcorn and crandberries and wrapped them around the tree. It was a great deal of fun for Ethan and the whole time he had talked to Olivia about the babies. "Ma if you have twins will they come out looking the same?"

"Well," Olivia said carefully, "They could or they could look totally opposite of each other."

"Oh. Could one be a boy and one be a girl?"

"Yes, thats possible. Stop eating so much of the popcorn, we need it to decorate the tree." Olivia scolded.

"It's so good though Ma. I've never had popcorn before." Ethan said.

Olivia softened at that comment. Elliot had told her that Ethan had missed out on a lot of things that other children experienced because after his mother had passed away, Elliot hadn't had the heart to continue her traditions with Ethan. This had made Olivia that much more determined to make sure that Ethan had good experiences and made memories that he would one day share with his own children. "I'll make more popcorn for you and your Pa to eat tonight while we ready the Christmas story from the bible."

"Ok Ma. Ma?"

"Yes dear."

"Would you like me to go and haul in some wood now?"

"Yes, if you would like to go now that's fine."

Ethan bundled up and went to the barn before he hauled in the wood. His Pa was working on a special gift for his Ma for Christmas and sometimes he let Ethan help him work on it for a few minutes. He trudged out to the barn through the snow and opened the door. "It's just me Pa." he called out.

"Come on in, you came at the perfect time. I could really use some help." Elliot said. He was working on a double cradle for the new babies. He hoped that Oliva liked it. He could have just built another individual craddle and let Olivia use the one that Kathy had used for Ethan but this way she could rock both babies at the same time. He just hoped that the doc was right when he said that he heard two heart beats in there. Both he and Olivia and Ethan too, were looking forward to having two babies at once. Elliot was gluing the rockers on the craddle and he could use Ethan to hold the one side while he pounded down the other.

"What do you need me to do Pa? I told Ma that I would get her some wood but I wanted to see what you were doin' first."

"I need you to press down on this ok?" Elliot said.

Ethan did as he was asked and they soon had the rockers on the craddle. It would soon be done and Elliot knew that it couldn't be to soon. He was also excited about the gift that he and Olivia had gotten for Ethan. He knew that Ethan would really enjoy the saddle that they had bought for him. Ethan knew from experience that riding all day bareback was no fun and hard on the backside. He smiled at the thought of the joy his son would experience when he got his new saddle.

"Pa?" Ethan said. "Pa?"

"Oh, what's wrong son?"

"What ya got that funny look on your face for Pa?" Ethan asked.

"I was just thinkin about how much your Ma is going to like this cradle." Elliot said.

"Oh. Well I best go get that wood hauled in for Ma." Ethan said and went back out the door, allowing some snow to blow in.

Elliot ran his hand over the cradle and hoped that it would be exactly what they needed. If the doctor was wrong then their single baby was just going to have a lot of room to move around. He put the cradle back where Olivia would be sure not to find it and then he finished up the chores. When he went in he heard Ethan and Olivia in the sitting room laughing. "Elliot Stabler don't you dare come in this room right now." Olivia called to him.

"Yes darlin'." Elliot responded.

A few minutes later Ethan came into the door way. "Ma says that you can come in now Pa."

Elliot just smiled at him and went into the sitting room. Olivia was setting in front of the window knitting and Elliot went over and kissed her on the lips. "So what were you two doing that was so secretive?"

"Nothing." Olivia said. She and Ethan had been wrapping up one the gifts she had ordered for Elliot through her grandfather and she wanted to be sure that he didn't see it.

Deciding that he wouldn't get anywhere with his wife Elliot looked at his son. "Ethan what were you and Ma doing in here?"

"Nothing Pa." Ethan said. "I have to go and do some studies for after Christmas. Call me for supper Ma." Then he left the room.

Elliot decided that he had been defeated and he gave up trying to figure out what his wife had gotten him for Christmas. Since Ethan wasn't in the room and Elliot was sure that he was upstairs he said to Olivia. "How are we going to get that saddle under the tree with out Ethan seeing? There's no way we can wrap it."

"It will just have to set out in the barn until Christmas morning." Olivia said. "I would put it in the back of the wagon and cover it with a tarp. We can't really use the wagon now with all the snow. You did say that you were using the sled to feed didn't you?"

"Yes I did." Elliot said. "That's a good idea." Little did Olivia know that was where he had the cradle he was building for her and the babies hidden as well. He had also ordered her two bolts of material so that she could make herself some new dresses.

Olivia smiled to herself, Elliot was really baffled by what she had gotten him for Christmas. She knew he would like the new rifle that she had seen him looking at in her grandfather's store. So she had decided that he deserved it. He had already given her a precious gift that she now carried beneath her breast.

That night after Ethan was in bed and Elliot and Olivia were getting ready to go, Elliot came up behind her and lovingly put his hands on her swollen tummy. "Hello little babies." He said.

"Have you thought of names yet for them?" Olivia asked. She had several names that she liked but so far Elliot had said nothing to her about that.

"No. Ethan is named after my father and myself and I'm named after my grandfather." Elliot said. "What were you thinking of for names?"

"Well I was thinking if they were little boys that Joseph and Luke would be nice names." Olivia said, undoing her hair and brushing it out. "And if they are little girls I like the names Grace and Hannah."

"I like those names too. I'm not really concerned with names anyway." Elliot said.

"Really? What concerns you?" Olivia asked.

"I just want them to be healthy and you to be healthy." Elliot said.

"Oh, Elliot that is so sweet of you to say."

"It's the truth."

The next week was spent with the Stabler family sneaking around each other trying to prepare for Christmas without any of the others discovering their gift. Elliot was able to finish the cradle two days before Christmas which allowed him to oil the leather in the saddle that they had purchased for Ethan. Olivia was able to get the gun wrapped up nicely and the shirts that she had made for Elliot finished. She had also made shirts and pants for Ethan and then gotten him a new ball in her grandfather's store.

Ethan had made cards in school for both of his parents and he felt lucky that he had brought them home with him before the weather had made it hard for him to get to school everyday. Everyone was out on break now so it didn't really matter. They would all go back in the new year.

Christmas day proved to be a cold one. So cold that Olivia was sure that her grandfather would stay in town and not risk driving out to the ranch in the cold and wind. She rose early to start cooking the turkey that Elliot had shot for their supper and also to ensure that everything was ready in the sitting room.

Elliot had snuck out after Olivia and Ethan had went to bed the night before and brought in the cradle and the saddle. He didn't want to have to run out the barn the next morning and bring everything in.

When Olivia went into the sitting room she gasped to keep in a cry as she saw the cradle. She went over to it immediately and run her hand over the smooth wood at it's curved in. She set it into motion and found that it rocked smoothly. It was beautiful and she knew that Elliot who was skilled craftsman must have made it.

When Elliot went into the sitting room he saw Olivia, standing with her hand on the cradle. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Elliot, it's beautiful and the most special gift I've ever been given, other than you and Ethan and these babies anyway."

Elliot kissed her cheek and smiled. "I'm glad that you like it."

"You must have worked on it for a lot time."

"Oh I started it right after we found out that we were having two babies instead of one."

Olivia turned in Elliot's arms and they were sharing a loving kiss when their son came in. They didn't notice him and he didn't say anything.

Ethan was getting used to seeing his Ma and Pa doin that all the time. Henry at school told him that it was called smoochin and when you got old enough that you could do it with all kinds of gals. Ethan didn't think that his Pa was smoochin with a whole bunch of gals but he did know that he smooched on his Ma a lot. Ethan thought about asking his Pa about this smoochin stuff but it was more fun to listen to Henry and James and the other older boys at school.

Finally his Pa noticed him standing there and said, "Ethan. Merry Christmas son."

"Merry Christmas Pa. Merry Christmas Ma." Ethan said. He went over and hugged and kissed his Ma. Right now he was glad that she was the only gal that he had to kiss though he thought that someday it probably wouldn't be to bad to kiss Emily if she would let him.

"Here Ethan I want you to go and sit down over there and I'll hand you your gifts." Olivia said. Then to Elliot she said, "Elliot, dear will you get that one for me?" she said, directing Elliot's attention to the saddle that they had purchased.

Elliot picked up the saddle and set it down in from of Ethan. "Here you go son." He said.

"Oh wow! Thank you Pa! Thank you Ma!" Ethan was bouncing around on the floor, looking the new saddle over. "Oh it smells so good Pa!"

"I'm glad you like it son." Elliot said. He handed Ethan his few other gifts and then handed Olivia hers and took his own.

Ethan was impressed with the shirts that Olivia had made him and Olivia of course loved the cradle that Elliot and Ethan had made for her. She was also thankful for the bolts of material for new dresses. Elliot of course was appreciative of the new shirts and he loved his new gun. He even told Ethan that it was time to let him start hunting rabbits and other small game such as pheasants and quail.

It was a wonderful first Christmas for the Stabler family and an even more joyous new year for them when that came.


	20. Baby x's Two

**Ok this is the end of the road for The Frontier. I am kind of sad to see it go but I plan on writing a sequel that will focus more on Ethan and take a guess? I am not going to tell you but I am sure that you have an idea. Hehehehe. Here come Elliot and Olivia's twins. I am so excited! The first part of this is written in Ethan's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to that damn Dick Wolf.**

The rest of the winter was cold and snowy making it hard for the Stabler family to get in to town. It became so hard for them to get in to town that Olivia decided that it would be better for Ethan to go into to town and stay with granddad Percy until school was out. Ethan wasn't happy about it but he knew he had to obey his Ma or she would give him a whippin'. So he went to town and stayed with granddad. While he was there though he learned a lot about running a store and even helped out granddad a lot.

Finally about April spring decided to show up and begin to melt the snow that had the countryside buried. The weather turned warm and Ethan got to go back home. When he got there the saw that the babies in his Ma belly had really grown and that excited Ethan. He also saw that the cows were fat with their babies too and he knew that his Pa would soon be busy calving. April had to be Ethan's favorite time of year because it meant that school would be out soon. As much as Ethan liked school and liked seeing Emily every day he liked being at home helping his Pa even more.

One night at super after he had come home Ma said to him, " Ethan did you enjoy spending time with granddad in town?"

"Oh it was fun Ma, but I'm glad to be home now." I reply. I don't want Ma and Pa to get the idea that I should spend all winter in town with granddad. Though the older boys told me and Jack and Billy that livin in town made it easier to go and set and drink tea in girls sittin rooms in the winter. We weren't sure what they were talkin about but decided that we would figure it out someday.

"That's good to hear, son." Pa said. "I'm glad to have you home because I missed having your help."

"Yes, things are going to get busy." Ma said, with a small smile on her face.

"What you mean Ma?" I ask taking a bite of egg.

"Well you know in June the babies are going to be born." Ma says.

"I know." I say. I can't wait, last fall Emily and Oliver had a new baby sister and they both say that she was really fun to have around.

"Yes, Ethan once the babies are born Ma is going to have to have your help around here. You'll be in charge of the garden this summer."

I look up at Pa quickly, egg sliding down my chin. I take my napkin and wipe it away. "Really Pa? I get to take care of the garden for Ma all summer?"

Pa had stood up by now and was getting ready to go out and do the chores. He put his hand on my shoulder, "Yes son. You will be responsible for the garden and a few other things this summer. You will also have to help Ma with the twins once they arrive."

"Yes Pa." I say. I hurriedly finish my breakfast and then go out and saddle my horse and head to school.

--This switches to Olivia's POV here---

I watch my son go out the door and run across the yard to the barn. He is such a little man and reminds me of Elliot more and more each day. Someday he is going to make some girl a wonderful husband. I rub my swollen belly as I "waddle" across the kitchen the breakfast dishes in my hand. I look out the window at the new room that Elliot has been working on since the weather has warmed up. He had also been trying to convince me to move to town until the babies were born. I swear that he is the most worrisome man I have ever met. I told him flat out that our babies were going to be born at home.

I wash the dishes and sweep the kitchen floor and then go into the sitting room to sit for a while. I have been knitting blankets and little booties for the twins. I am sure that they are both little boys. I keep telling Elliot that that their both boys but he just laughs and says that we'll see in another month or so. I wish he would listen to me about this. I know I've already picked names for them too, since Elliot says he doesn't care what their named as long as they are healthy and happy. I have chosen the names of Caleb Daniel and William Joseph. I know Elliot will agree with me. I rub my swollen belly and smile to myself. I love them already as much as I love Ethan. I love Ethan as much as if he was my own, if I had bore him myself. He's also really excited about the twins. He's wanted brothers or sisters or a brother and sister for a long time. He enjoys spending time with Emily, Oliver and Alexandra Munch, even though Alex is only a baby. I often wonder what will happen between Ethan and Emily when they grow up. Will they fall in love or will they go their separate ways? Casey and I had a rocky start but we've since become friends. It was kind of hard not to when our husbands kept doing their best to throw us together and she softened some once she had Alexandra, we had a baby and pregnancy in common. That made things easier.

I hear Elliot come into the house. "Liv? Where are you?"

"In the sitting room dear."

Elliot comes into the room and I fall in love with him all over again. I rub a hand over my belly again. "What do you need dear?" I ask him.

"Nothing." he says. "I just wanted to check on you. I still wish you would go and stay in town darlin'."

"Oh, Elliot." I tell him. "I have already told you, the babies will be born here. I want you here."

"I know I just worry about you." Elliot says as he leans down to kiss me on the lips. "I'm going out to work on the new part of the house."

"Ok. I'll be here."

I hear him hammering away after he goes back outside and our day passes with out incident until Ethan comes home. He comes into the house only for me to discover that he has blood on his shirt and still dried on his nose and a black eye. "Ethan, sweetheart, what happened to you today?"

"Oh, it was nothin Ma." he says to me.

"Well it certainly doesn't look like nothing to me young man." I tell him. "So you might as well tell me."

"I got into a fight after school." Ethan tells me hanging his head.

"About what?" I ask. I can't have my son becoming a bully or gettin into fights.

"Well you know Bob Greene? He was teasin' me after school for always havin' lunch with Emily."

"So?" I say, it was not a question. "You know that your father has always told you not to let people teasing you bother you."

"I know." Ethan says to me. "But he also made a dirty comment to Emily. Pa always told me to not allow any man to degrade a woman."

"What did he say?" I ask. I would have knelt down to his level if I had been able to.

Ethan looks like he could cry, "He told her that he didn't understand why Emily had lunch with trash like me everyday when they could be sparkin' in the bushes. He talked about how he would lift her skirts and have his way with her really easy Ma. I had to do somethin'. I can't let anyone hurt Emily!"

"So what happened after that?" I ask him, smoothing his hair back.

"I hit him and he hit me back. He's older and stronger and he hit me in the eye and then the nose. It started to bleed and that's when Emily told him to go away because she was going to tell her father the sheriff. Then she tried to clean me up. She told me that she was glad that I stood up for her." Ethan said.

He never cried, he was too old for tears now and I understood that, but it upset me that this other boy would say things like that to my son and to the daughter of John and Casey Munch.

Elliot didn't say anything that night at supper when he saw Ethan's eye. He didn't say anything about it until after Ethan went to bed. "Did Ethan tell you what happened to him?"

I related the story to my husband and watched his face. "Ethan will be a good man someday. I'm sorry that he had to go through that but Bob Greene is just like his father. Fred Greene had gotten through life being a bully and he's taught his son the same lesson.

The next morning I watched as father and son shared a hug and then Ethan hugged me. I was never so moved in my life.

(POV's end here for a while)

The month of May moved quickly and soon it was June. Olivia had been feeling out of sorts for almost a week and of course Elliot had been worried about her. Ethan was out of school and had thankfully had no more run in's with Bob Greene. Elliot and Ethan were now working on the inside of the new room that Elliot had built for Olivia and Ethan's bedroom.

Olivia had walked out to the privy that hot afternoon of June 7th, when she knew. She knew that her water had broken and her babies were making their entrance into the world. She called out for Elliot a she tried to make her way back to the house, stumbling along in pain, clutching her stomach.

Elliot and Ethan were in the house, painting the new room with the window open to help it dry faster when he said to Ethan, "Where's your Ma?"

"I think she went to the privy Pa."

"Do you hear someone calling out?" Elliot asked.

"I think I do. Want me to go and look?"

"Yes." Elliot said.

Ethan ran out the door and found his ma, making her way across the yard. "Oh, Ethan, sweetie, go get your Pa. The babies are coming."

Ethan turned and ran as fast as he could back into the house, "Pa! Pa! It's Ma, she says the babies are comin right now!"

Elliot ran out the door to his wife. He scooped her up and carried her back into the house and up the stairs to their room. "Oh Liv. I knew this was gonna happen." He laid her down and lifted her skirts to see if he saw anything. He didn't see a head yet so he was sure they had a little time. "Ethan!" he called down the stairs.

Ethan came right away, "Yes Pa?"

"I want you to ride to town and get Doc Wilson, right now. Tell him your Ma is having the babies."

"Yes sir." Ethan says and goes out the front door at a run.

Elliot should have yelled at him for running in the house but the situation warranted it so he let it go.

Elliot went back to the bedroom with Olivia who was beginning to sweat and have labor pains. "Elliot, where's Ethan?" she gasped out. This was something that she didn't want him to see.

"I sent him to get the doc." Elliot said as he wiped Olivia's forehead and face with a damp cloth. "Think you can keep those fellers in until he gets here?"

Olivia smiled at her husband and touched his cheek, "I can't guarantee that, but I'll try."

Ethan rode as fast as he could into town and straight to the doc's office. He always hated going there because when he did the doc was usually poking him. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Doc hollered. It had been a particularly quiet day.

"Doc Wilson, you gotta come." Ethan said, almost breathless.

"Ethan! What on Earth are you doing in town?"

"You gotta come to the ranch Doc. Ma is havin the babies!" Ethan said excitedly.

"Oh well yes, yes. I'll get my bag together you go over to the livery stable and have them saddle a horse for me." Doc said.

Ethan was out the door like a shot and ran to the livery stable. He waited while they saddled a horse for Doc Wilson and Ethan took him back over to Doc's office. The good doctor was waiting and threw his bag over the saddle horn. He and Ethan hit a lope out of town past John's office. John and Gordan were sitting outside and watched them go. "Mrs. Stabler must be in labor." John commented ideally.

"I didn't know she was pregnant." Gordan said.

"Yup, twins." John said.

Ethan and Doc Wilson rode into the yard just at things were starting to get interesting at the Stabler house. Olivia was starting to have hard contractions and Elliot was going out of his mind. He ran down the stairs when he saw Doc and Ethan come back in the yard.

"Doc, thank God you're here!" Elliot said, coming out down the stairs and out of the house.

"Elliot!" they heard Olivia scream.

"Ethan, son, take care of the horses." Elliot said and escorted the doctor into the house.

Ethan went and took care of the horses and decided that he would be better off stayin' outside. Or in the barn. He looked at Rusty, his dog. "Boy, Rusty, I thought havin' babies was like the little calves bein' born."

Elliot and the Doc were havin a lot of trouble upstairs. Elliot was as nervous as a cat on a hot tin roof. He was pacing the room, and Olivia was screaming that they were never having another child. He would go to her then and smooth back her hair, kiss her head and tell her that everything would be alright. The Doc was down below givin' a play by play. "We have a head now Elliot. Baby one is about to make his or her entrance into the world."

A minute later the doctor announced, "Well Elliot and Olivia, you have a beautiful baby boy. Here, here, Elliot hold on to him while I get little number 2 out."

Elliot took his second son and held him. He looked a lot like Ethan had when he had been born. Red, wrinkly, and lots of dark hair."

"Here comes number two." Doc said.

Elliot heard a cry, he had already calmed baby number one.

"Another boy." Doc said. He handed the second baby to Olivia and he began to root around, looking for something to eat. Elliot brought baby number one to Olivia too and he also began to root around.

She took down her night gown and allowed the babies to nurse. "I have names for them Elliot." Olivia said, kissing both boys soft, dark heads.

"What are they?" Elliot said, kissing Olivia's head and sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Well our oldest boy here, I want to name him Caleb. Caleb Daniel. And our youngest boy, I want to name him William. William Joseph."

"Aww, that's nice Liv. I like them both. I'm going to go tell Ethan that he's a big brother and let you rest ok."

He kissed Olivia's head and then went down the stairs. Doc was cleaning up his tools and hands. "Thank you Doc. I only have a little money but I can have Ethan kill a couple of hens to give you."

"Elliot, I know you're a good man, I know you'll raise good boys, all three of them. I helped your first wife bare Ethan, so I was please to help your second wife have these boys. You just give me what little money you have and forget the chickens."

"Thank you Doc. You're welcome to stay and rest as long as you need to. I'm going out to tell Ethan."

"Alright." Doc said.

Elliot went outside and called for Ethan. "Ethan!"

"Yes Pa."

"Your Ma had her babies."

"She did?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, she did. Two boys, so you'll have two brothers to watch out for now."

"Really. That's good Pa."

"We named them Caleb and William."

"Can we call William just Will?" Ethan asked. There was already a Billy at school and they didn't get along so well so he wouldn't want to call his brother Billy.

"I think Ma would be ok with that."

Ethan and Elliot went back into the house and Olivia called down to them. They went up and Ethan was in awe of his baby brothers. "There so little Ma." He said.

"Yes they are." Olivia said. She was up and about now, fixing the bed and getting the babies settled in their cradle. They wouldn't sleep in their new room until they were older and didn't need as much care.

"Doc said before he left that he would tell your Granddad." Elliot said. He was holding Will as they had decided to call him.

"Ma how are we going to tell them apart?" Ethan asked. To him both babies looked exactly alike.

"Oh I'll figure out a way." Olivia said.

_**Three Months later**_

It was September, the twins were three months old and Ethan was turning ten. They were having cake and Percy had come out to spend time with his great grandsons. The twins were starting to show their differences now. Both had their father's darker hair but Caleb was blue eyed like his father and older brother and Will was brown eyed like his mother and great grandfather. When their eye color changed to its permanent color, Ethan had been in awe and said to his mother, "Well now we can tell them apart, huh Ma."

Olivia had laughed at that and was so proud of all three of her boys.

Elliot was proud two, he had three fine sons, who would hopefully someday take over this ranch and make it grow and prosper. His greatest dream was for the three boys to take it over together. He would like to have had a daughter as well but that was a decision for his Liv to make because she was the one that had to carry them for nine months not him.

The Stablers were happy and content and ready to start a grand life together on their ranch. They did not know what the future held for them they could only hope to prosper, grow and continue on their journey down the road of life.

**Ok this is the end of the road. I am going to write a sequel that is more Ethan/I'll let you guess. Let me know what you think. Should I post it or not? Your reviews will dictate! So push the button PLEASE!**


End file.
